A Long Year
by E.P. Wat.s
Summary: Ed is sent to Hogwarts to Teach Alchemy. how will he cope with something so different from the science he's used to? summary sucks, i know. Edit: Please stop following this story! It's over! It's not ever being updated again! After you finish reading, if you want to favorite it fine, but read the sequel and stop clicking follow!
1. Chapter 1

**ok i know i really should be working on my other stories but i just cant concentrate on them right now. ive become addicted to fullmetal harry potter xovers and decided to write one until i can concentrate on my other stories. bleh. shoot me if you want but whatever. (please dont shoot me. i'd die.)**

**disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

Ed sighed and did his best to stay awake as the Colonel continued to go on and on about his next assignment.

'Maybe I should pay attention. He just said something about a different dimension or something. Did he just say magic? I think he's losing it. Yep. He's losing it. He just said I have to teach. At a magic school. Me teaching. Magic. Some one call the mental facility.'

"Look Colonel, I think you need to get some sleep and call me tomorrow. You aren't thinking straight. Magic doesn't exist, and I don't teach." Roy sighed. He had had a feeling that Ed wouldn't believe him.

"You've heard of Flamel right?" Ed nodded. "This is the place he's from."

"What?" Ed was now _very_ interested. He had read about the infamous Nicholas Flamel many times. He had come across the name constantly on his search for the Philosopher's Stone.

"Here. Take this." Mustang pulled a paper out of the middle of a rather large stack of papers and handed it to Ed.

"What is this? It looks like…"

"That's right. A transmutation circle. You'll need to pass through the gate to get to the other world." Ed's eyes narrowed.

"No way in hell am I going near that bastard Truth." Roy shook his head.

"With this transmutation you'll pass by him, but you won't need to pay a toll." Ed sighed with relief. He doubted they had automail in the other world, so if he lost a limb he'd be screwed.

"Good. When do I leave?"

"First thing tomorrow." Ed frowned.

"So soon?" Roy nodded. "Fine…I guess it can't be helped…alright, I'll see ya tomorrow morning Colonel."

The next morning Ed arrived at Roy's office, at noon. To say the Colonel was mad would be an understatement. He was full blown pissed.

"Fullmetal what part of 'first thing' don't you understand?" Ed yawned.

"What? I came right after I woke up…" he said tiredly. Roy sighed.

"I forgot. You're still a brat teenager." A vein popped on Ed's forehead.

"IM NOT A LITTLE KID!" Roy stifled a laugh.

"Sure thing shrimp." Ed would have said something if not for the fact that Hawkeye had entered the room at that second.

"Colonel, please refrain from purposely infuriating Edward." Roy smirked.

"Come on Lieutenant, its fun." Riza sighed.

'Colonel you're hopeless…'

"Alright Fullmetal, here's what you need to do. Go to a large empty area and draw that circle I gave you yesterday. Make sure it's perfect before transmuting, alright?" Ed nodded boredly. "When you arrive, you should be at Hogwarts, the school you'll be teaching at. Speak to the headmaster when you arrive. Good luck." Ed nodded.

"Yeah yeah. I know." Ed turned and walked away, waving over his shoulder. "Don't let Al take in any cats while I'm gone."

After the transmutation, flipping off Truth as he went past, and landing on the ground outside an old looking castle, Ed was at the front door of Hogwarts. He knocked repeatedly in a loud and annoying way, almost punching the stern woman who answered the door in the face.

"What is it?" she said in a tone that said just how pissed and annoyed she was.

"Uuuh…Hi. I'm Edward Elric. I'm a new teacher apparently. I'd like to speak with the headmaster." The woman raised an eyebrow, but let him in anyway.

'Why would Professor Dumbledore higher such a young child to teach? It didn't seem like he was lying but…it seems highly unlikely.'

Professor McGonagall stopped outside Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops." The gargoyle leaped to the side, much to Ed's surprise. "Just go straight up these stairs and you'll be at his office." Ed nodded.

"Thanks." He stepped onto the stairs, which began to move.

'Probably just mechanical stuff or something. Magic isn't real. I'm sure of it. …right?' he knocked on the door and received a 'come on'. He opened the door and was greeted by a circular room full of all sorts of strange objects.

"Um…are you the headmaster?" Dumbledore nodded.

"I am. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm Edward Elric. I'm a new teacher." Dumbledore nodded.

"Ah yes. I've been expecting you. Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. Ed walked over and gladly sat, rubbing the spots where his automail connected.

'Dammit. It's really bothering me right now. What the hell's up with it? It was fine before I came into this school.'

"So uh…what exactly am I teaching?" Ed asked after an awkward two minute silence.

"You weren't told?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow. Ed shook his head. "I see. You will be teaching alchemy to any student in the fifth year and higher." Ed nodded, feeling comfortable now that he knew he wouldn't have to teach himself what he was teaching other.

"Alright. Wait. Is there a deserted island nearby I can drop students on for a month?" Dumbledore shook his head, a worried look on his face.

"No I am afraid not. Please, Mr. Elric, refrain from sending students into dangerous places." Ed sighed.

"Fine. I guess you people don't teach like my teacher…" he said, rubbing his shoulder where the automail connected once again. "Damn why is it hurting so much?" he muttered.

"Is there something wrong with your shoulder, Mr. Elric?" Ed shook his head.

"No." he lied. "Nothing."

"Alright. I will show you to you classroom now."

'This is going to be an interesting year…' Ed thought as he followed Dumbledore out of the room. 'Let's hope these crazy people don't turn out to have a craving for alchemist flesh.'

The next day, Ed sat at the staff table, watching as the students filed into the Great Hall and sat at tables, although he was paying more attention to the odd ceiling then to the people. It looked like the sky, filled with stars, and clouds. There were even candles floating in the air. Ed still didn't believe in magic, but even he had to admit that there was something strange about this place.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Harry and his friends were paying close attention to the odd blonde kid at the staff table.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked. "Is he the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? He's so young!"

"no. no I don't think he is. I think that pink toad woman is." Ron said.

"she was at my hearing!" Harry exclaimed. Before they could continue their conversation for the first years entered and were sorted. Harry noticed that the blonde teen at the staff table was watching the hat with wide eyes.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone, and welcome for the first time to all new students. Now I'd like to introduce two new staff members. Miss Dolores Umbridge, who will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts," the pink toad woman stood, a fake smile plastered to her face. "and Mister Edward Elric, who will be teaching a new class available to any students in year five to seven. The class will be on alchemy. There will be a sign up sheet in the dormitories after the feast. Now Mr. Filch would like me to announce that-"Dumbledore was cut off by the most annoying bitchy throat clearing in history.

'oh great.' Thought Ed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the pink blob that was going on about something he couldn't care less about. 'that thing's going to take forever to shut up. I just wanna eat dammit.'

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Umbridge sat down and the food was served. Ed gratefully took a large helping and began eating. He was completely oblivious to the odd looks he was receiving.

Afterwards, he quickly retreated to his room before any of the teachers who had been holding back questions during the feast could ask them.

He lay back on the bed in the room behind the classroom and sighed.

'this is going to be a long year…..'

* * *

**so? what did you peoples think? like it? hate it? review please! i love reviews...they help me get through the day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**uwah! im so happy with the responce to this story! so many favs,a lertsm, and reviews for one/two days! **

**disclaimer: im not british(i think. maybe somewhere on my dads side but...) and im not japanese so i own neither hp or fma**

* * *

Ed sighed, sitting up in bed.  
"It should be illegal to get up this early..." he muttered, standing and dressing in his usual red coat and black outfit. He pulled out his pocket watch and sighed.  
'6am...damn. If only I didn't have to come up with these stupid lesson plans today...I could be asleep right now if not for that...' he shut his watch and put it back in his pocket, leaving his room. He surveyed his classroom, which he hadn't really looked at well the day before. He sat down at the teacher's desk in the front and took out a pen and paper, both brought with him from Amestris. There was no way any quills and parchment would enter his classroom, something he had decided the second he laid eyes on them.  
He quickly wrote down some random words, hoping it would be convincing enough to pass as a plan. But let's face it. If they wanted quality work they should have given him time to do it. 6am is not the time for quality work.  
He stood and decided to let his stomach play GPS, leading him to the Great Hall. The room was practically empty when he arrived. There only a few other teachers, and a small handful of early rising students. He walked straight to the staff table and took his place, wishing that wizards drank coffee. Sadly, his wish was not granted. He had to settle for the odd pumpkin drink that every one there seemed to like so much.  
'It's going to be a long day...' Ed thought, eating his breakfast slower and with less energy than he's ever eaten anything in his life. 'I guess I really should think about what I'm going to do for classes...apparently people actually signed up...I can't abandon them on an island says that old man...hm...'  
"Excuse me." said a female voice to Ed's left. He turned his head to see Professor McGonagall sitting on the other side of an empty seat.  
"Hnm?" Ed replied intelligently.  
"May I ask you something, Mr. Elric?"  
"...if you want." He said, taking another bite of his breakfast. "But I can't promise you'll get an answer." He added quickly.  
"I was just wondering, how old are you, exactly? You see, you seem to be the age of some of the students, so I was curious."  
"16. Is that all?" He asked, the uncomfortable irritation around his automail ports returning. McGonagall could sense that he wasn't in the mood to talk from the scowl that appeared on his face as he rubbed his right shoulder. She nodded and returned to her breakfast, hoping to ask more later.  
'16? Why would Albus hire someone so young? He's just about the age of a sixth year...' she sighed, and shoved the concern to a different part of her mind. She would worry about it later.

- -  
Harry got up and dressed quickly, waking Ron as he left the dormitory. He had overslept, and would miss breakfast if he didn't hurry.  
'Hermione's probably already down there.' He thought, rushing down the stairs. 'She'll probably lecture me on proper wake up times.' He pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table, plopping down onto the bench across from Hermione, who was too busy reading to notice him. He decided that was his luck pulling through again, and began to eat.  
"That's odd..." Hermione muttered, shutting her book.  
"What's odd?" Harry asked, mainly to be polite, only slightly interested in what Hermione thought was odd.  
"It's just that...everywhere II look says that alchemy is a dead art. And if that's true then why would we be learning it?" Harry sighed. He had a feeling it was something only Hermione would find genuinely perplexing.  
"Maybe it's still used in some parts of the world and Dumbledore wants to bring it back here." Hermione shrugged.  
"Maybe. ...Where's Ron?"  
"Last I saw him, he was trying to stay awake long enough to sit up." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Figures..." she glanced up at the staff table at the half asleep blonde teen. "What do you think of Professor Elric?" She asked. Harry shrugged.  
"I don't know. He seems young." Ron said, sitting down next to Harry. Hermione once again rolled her eyes.  
"Thank you Ronald for that amazing information." Ron, being too asleep to pick up the sarcasm nodded.  
"You're welcome. Hey Harry, pass me some of um...whatever that is." He said gesturing to a bowl nearby.

- -  
Ed's first class of the year would be with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. There would be a large amount of students this class, but only a few would stay in the class.  
Ed was sitting at his desk, head lying on his arms across the surface of the desktop; fast asleep when the students arrived. When the door shut loudly behind the last person, Ed snapped awake, sitting up quickly.  
"G'mornin..." he said with a yawn. An equally pathetic good morning was returned by the class. "So...welcome to your first day of alchemy I guess." He stood and walked around to the front of his desk, sitting on it. "So...who here did research prior to today and knows anything about what this class is about?" One hand shot up. Ed waved his hand in the direction of Hermione. "Yeah. You, girl in the seat over there. What can you tell me?"  
"Alchemy is a dead form of magic. It was used to turn lead into gold and create philosopher's stones." Ed's face had taken on a look of disappointment the second Hermione had said dead form of magic. The look had remained until she finished speaking.  
"Wrong." The students then became worried. If Hermione didn't know this then no one would. "What's your name?" Ed asked.  
"Hermione Granger, sir."  
"Well Miss Granger your first mistake was the word dead, and the final mistake was the word stone. The only correct thing you said was the word alchemy." Hermione was shocked.  
'I...I was wrong? But I studied this all night! How can that have been wrong?'  
"Alchemy is not magic. Alchemy is a science. And you cannot turn anything into gold. That's illegal and would screw up the economy or something. And about the Philosopher's stone..." the atmosphere in the classroom got cold, and Ed's face took on a look of sadness, and seriousness. "If anyone mentions it in this classroom again I'll give you so many detentions you'll still be in detention when you die." A few students gulped audibly. "Are we clear?" Everyone nodded quickly. Ed relaxed and the classroom became less uncomfortable for the students. "Good. Now then, let's talk about transmutation." He stood and went over to a chalkboard near his desk. He drew out a basic transmutation circle and pointed at it. "Who knows what this?" Hermione raised her hand again, but not before Malfoy.  
"You, blonde sneering kid with the green tie." Malfoy looked offended but shook it off.  
"It's a circle. We aren't toddlers like you, shrimp." A vein popped on Ed's face, the chalk in his hand snapping as he clenched his fist. The air around him seemed to grow dark and menacing.  
"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me." He muttered. His head snapped up and he glared at Malfoy. If looks could kill Malfoy would have been dead enough times to last six life times. "What's your name prick?" Many of the Gryffindor's held in laughs at the face Malfoy made.  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Why? What can a shrimp like you do to me?"  
"And you're a what? Slither thing?"  
"Slytherin sir." Hermione said.  
"Yeah. That." Ed grinned deviously. "Meet me after all you classes for detention for the next eight months. Even if you don't end up staying in the class. And two hundred points from Slytherin." Malfoy's face was a mix of outrage, embarrassment and shame.  
"Just wait until my father hears about this."  
"Why? Is your father lacking in manners too?" Unable to hold it in any more, the side of the room the Gryffindors were on was filled with the sound of laughter. Ed smirked.  
"Now then, let's get back to the lesson. What's your name...Granger right?" Hermione nodded. "You had your hand up. What is this?"  
"A transmutation circle."  
"Correct. It seems you actually did learn something right." Hermione looked strongly offended. "Anyone who passes the test will need one of these to transmute. A transmutation has three basic parts. The first is comprehension. That means to understand the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. Deconstruction, using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. And reconstruction which is continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape." Ed took a deep breath. "Damn that's a mouth full. You all got that?" It was clear that no one did. "Moving on. You all signed up for this class, but that doesn't mean you get to take it. You have to pass this test." He erased the board and wrote 'one is all, all is one' across the top. "You have one month to figure out what this means or you're out of the class. Class dismissed." He sat back down in the chair and sighed.  
'Damn that was tiring...how do teachers do it? It felt like I was talking forever...I'm not looking forward to my other classes...'

* * *

**lol i got the definition of transmutations or whatever straight from the fma wiki. i love copy and paste XD**

**review, fav, follow, etc. a huge thank you to everyone who did last time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**alright so I should mention that I'm changing things from the ending of the fma manga. I hated the Colonel going blind and Ed loosing his alchemy so those never happened here. But Ed did defeat the Homonculi and Al did get his body back. I'll come up with some excuse as to how later. I'm probably gonna use 'Ed took Hohenhiem up on his offer to use him to get Al back' or something. And the colonel...well...magic. sure. That's the answer. XD**

**disclaimer goes here. (nope it actually goes here)**

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Hermione eclaimed, outraged.  
"Come on 'Mione. Just because you didn't know an answer doesn't mean its the end of the world." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
"I never said that, Ronald." Hermione said with a frown.  
"What do you think that phrase means?" Harry asked, hoping to change the subject before his friends got into a full blown argument.  
"What phrase?" Ron asked, confused.  
"The phrase Professor Elric wants us to find the meaning of, obviously." Hermione said with an eye roll.  
"Oh right. That phrase. See I thought you meant...a different phrase...or something." Hermione sighed.  
"I honestly don't know Harry. I'll have to go to the library later and do some research."  
"Alright. You do that." Ron replied, no longer paying much attention.

* * *

Meanwhile in Amestris, Al was on his way back to Resembool, where he would be staying with Winry and Pinako while Ed was away. He was still getting used to having his body again, so Ed didn't want him to stay on his own.  
He knocked on the door and smiled when he heard Den barking. He was still smiling when he was pinned to the ground under the dog.  
"Hey there Den! How are you?" He laughed and did his best to get the dog off.  
"Down boy." Winry said from the door way. Den reluctantly got off. Winry smiled when she saw Al. "Hey Al! I didn't know you'd be coming back!" She looked around hopefully. "Is Ed with you?"  
Al shook his head. "That's why I'm here. He's uh...away on military business. He wanted me to come stay here while he's gone." Winry frowned.  
"I see. And he didn't think it necessary to call before he left, huh?"  
"He didn't have a lot of time to prepare before leaving. He had enough time to pack and sleep before he had to leave." Winry sighed.  
"I guess that's a good excuse but...he never comes to visit anymore...I feel like I haven't seen him in ages." Al nodded.  
"Brother's been busy lately, that's all. I'm sure he'll come here right after he gets back." Al didn't add 'because he has to come get me' to the end of that sentence. He didn't think it would help much.  
Winry smiled and pulled him into a hug.  
"Thanks Al. You really are the nicer of the Elric brothers." She said, laughing slightly.  
"Just don't let brother hear you say that." Winry nodded.  
"Yeah. Oh! Where'd he go anywhere? I need to check out his automail soon. How long will he be gone?" Al paled.  
"U-um well..."

* * *

The golden trio headed to DADA, not at all thrilled. When they entered the room, they found Umbridge sitting at her desk, looking more toad like than usual.  
The whole class remained quiet as they entered. No one knew much about Umbridge, except that they probably would hate her.  
"Well, good afternoon!" Umbridge said in a voice with layers of fake nice coating the true bitchy tone that lay underneath. A pathetic responce was returned. Umbridge made an odd tut-ing noise. "That won't do. I should like you, please, to reply 'good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Let's try again, hm? Good afternoon class!"  
"Good after noon Professor Umbridge..." the class replied.  
"There. That wasn't too hard, now was it? Now, wands away, quills out." At the words 'wands away' many displeased looks were exchanged amongst the students. Umbridge took her wand out and tapped the blackboard, words appearing instantly.  
*defense against the dark arts: a return to basic principles*  
'oh great. This will be fun.' Harry thought sarcastically as Umbridge began the class.  
Harry didn't pay much attention to the class until Umbridge and other students began getting into an argument.  
"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert Miss Granger?" Umbridge's fake nice voice rang throughout the room.  
"No but-" Hermione began, only to get cut off.  
Well then I'm afraid you aren't qualified to decide what the whole point of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised out new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a new secure, risk-free wa-"  
"What use is that?" Harry shouted. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"  
"_hand _Mr. Potter!" Umbridge snapped. Harry's hand shot into the air, only to be ignored by Umbridge. The fighting continued until Harry was given detention.

News spread quickly about Harry's various outbursts in Umbridge's class. By dinner time, practically everyone knew. Everyone, including a certain blonde alchemist, who was visibly smirking in the direction of 'the boy who lived' throughout the meal.  
'He beat me to it eh?' He thought, looking at Umbridge deviously out of the corner of his eye. 'Damn. I've been planning ways to get rid of that toad since I met her...'

Harry was growing tired of all the attention his fight with Umbridge had gotten him. He was getting pissed and was biting off everyone's head, whether he meant to or not.  
"Hey, Harry." Hermione said after he had cooled down some.  
"What?" He asked, still annoyed, but not as mad as before.  
"Is Professor Elric staring at you?" Harry and Ron both turned to face the staff table, and Harry's green eyes met the smirking gaze of Ed's gold ones.  
"Yeah. I think he is." He replied after tearing his gaze away. Hermione looked over at the staff table again and frowned.  
"I wonder why..."  
"He probably just heard about what happened today, Hermione. I doubt he missed it. I'm pretty sure the professors would be the first ones to know." Hermione nodded.  
"Yeah...maybe."

* * *

"He's where?" Winry shouted in disbelief.  
"In...another world..." Al replied timidly. Winry growled.  
"His automail needs to be checked out soon! How am I supposed to do that if he's not even here?"  
"I-I don't know!" Al said, shrinking down in his seat.  
"That's it. We're going after him." Winry said, heading off to grab her tools.  
"Wait! Winry!" Al said, quickly getting up and running after her.

* * *

**okey dokey you all know what it is i say down here:**

**review, fav, follow, etc~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i just wanna warn ya'll (lol i sound like my half brother now. ya'll ya'll ya'll XD) that i have bad writers block right now and forced myself to write this anyway. so i apologize for bad quality and OOCness. those tend to happen when i have writers block and write anyway...**

**disclaimer: do. not. own. and sadly never will ;O;**

* * *

"Colonel." Hawkeye said, entering Mustang's office. "Alphonse and Miss Rockbell are here to see you."  
"Alright. Send them in." He replied with a yawn. Hawkeye nodded and opened the door, allowing a scared looking Al and a pissed off Winry to enter.  
"Where did he go?" Winry shouted, preparing to throw her wrench at the colonel.  
"Ah! Winry! Don't hurt him!" Roy smirked. He wasn't sure why but he found the scene amusing.  
"By him do you mean the pipsqueak? (Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Ed sneezed.) He's away on military business."  
"How is it military business if it's not even in this world?" Roy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Al.  
"I assume you told her?" Al nodded timidly. Roy sighed. "Its not in this world yet, but if this Voldy something guy gets strong enough he may be able to come here, something we don't want. Ed's there to keep that from happening. Does that answer your question?" Winry sighed and nodded.  
"I just wish he had at least called before leaving...oh! I forgot! I need to check out his automail soon. And there's no telling how well it will work where ever he is..." Roy nodded, hands crossed under his chin.  
"That's a good point..." he said quietly.  
"U-um Colonel. Me and Winry can go and-"  
"No it could be too dangerous. And knowing Fullmetal I'd never hear the end of it if I did let you go." Mustang said, interrupting Al.  
"We'll be fine, right Winry?" Winry nodded.  
"And if you want, after I finish checking up on his automail we can come right back."  
"You Elrics just don't give up." The Colonel muttered with a sigh. "Fine. Here take this." He said pulling a copy of the circle he had given Ed a few days before out of a drawer in his desk. "Go find some wide open space to transmute. Good luck." Thanking the Colonel, Winry and Al quickly left to find a good place for the transmutation.

* * *

Ed sighed with relief as his last class of the day left. He was exhausted and planning on sending his teacher all sorts of thank you cards when he got back home now that he knew what teaching was like.  
At dinner he ate quickly, and in large quantity, hardly aware that everyone in the entire Great Hall was watching him with odd looks. He only paused when Umbridge cleared her throat loudly.  
"...myah?" He replied, looking up. He didn't catch what she said due to the doors of the Great Hall slamming open.  
"Edward Elric!" Ed paled.  
"Shit." He ducked as a wrench flew at his head.  
"I can't believe you left without telling me! And you know that your automail needs fixing!" Winry ranted, quickly stomping up to the staff table.  
"Wiiinryyy..." Ed said, trying to fake a smile. "No ones supposed to know about that." He hissed quietly when she was in front of him.  
"Winry!" Al cried, attempting to drag his and Winry's luggage into the room.  
"Al?" Ed looked at Winry, a shocked look on his face. "You brought Al here?" Winry blinked.  
"Yeah why? I'm not an alchemist. I needed him to get me here." Ed sighed in frustration.  
"Excuse me, Professor Elric." Dumbledore said calmly. "If you wish to continue this discussion with your...guests you may do so in your office if you wish." Ed nodded and stood.  
"Come on." He said, taking the luggage from Al and quickly leaving. Winry grabbed Al's arm, dragging him after Ed.

Ed was seated behind his desk, scowling. Winry was awkwardly standing in front of the desk, next to a nervous Al. Ed sighed. He stood and shrugged off his coat, sitting back down and putting his right arm out on the table in front of Winry.  
"Hurry up and do what ever it is you need to do. I'm tired and wanna go to bed." Winry nodded and quickly grabbed her tools.

* * *

Shortly after Winry and Al's sudden appearance, Dumbledore dismissed the students for the night. No one was quite ready for sleep however, due too being much to interested by Professor Elric's strange new guests.  
As the Golden Trio were on the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, the found a large crowd of people outside the alchemy classroom.  
"Ah, Ginny." Hermione said, getting the redheaded fourth year's attention. "What's going on here?"  
"Listen! Do you hear those sounds?" The trio listened carefully and heard both metal being messed with and an argument. What the argument was about they weren't quite sure, but they caught a few words that made no sense to them at all.  
"What do you thinks going on in there?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and raised his hand to his forehead as the pain in his scar that had become familiar lately returned.  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling we'll find out eventually. Come on let's get to the Common Room." He said quickly, walking down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and followed after him.

* * *

"What do you think that thing the girl mentioned is? Automail or something. What it is?" Hermione asked the next morning at breakfast. Ron shrugged.  
"I dunno. Maybe some fast postal system or something." Hermione shook her head.  
"No I don't think that's it. You could tell from the way she and Professor Elric were it was something different. Something important. And Professor Elric clearly doesn't want people knowing, so it's something private." Harry decided to contribute to the conversation at this point.  
"Did you notice that boy? He looked a lot like Professor Elric. And the professor seemed shocked and sort of upset that he was here. What do you think that's about?" Hermione thought for a second.  
"Maybe their related?" Harry nodded.  
"Yeah that would explain the resemblance..." Hermione muttered. The three turned their heads towards the door as Ed walked in, Al and Winry following close behind. He was scowling and anger and annoyance radiated off of him like crazy. When at the staff table, even Umbridge knew better than to talk to him.

Up at the staff table (where two chairs, one for Al and one for Winry had been conjured) Ed for once refrained from eating, instead forcing Al to eat four overflowing plates and then some.  
"Al you're still unhealthily thin." He said when Al said he couldn't eat anymore.  
"I know brother but I can't eat anymore! I feel sick from eating so much..." Ed sighed.  
"Fine. But you're eating more during lunch and dinner." Al nodded gloomily.  
"Ed can we talk?" Winry asked finally. Ed ignored her. "Ed please you've been ignoring me all morning. I know you're upset I brought Al here but-"  
"Shut up Winry. I'm not mad." Ed said. Winry frowned.  
"Edward we all know you're lying." Ed's scowl increased.  
"Winry I'm not mad." Winry began to reply but was cut of by Al.  
"Brother don't be mad at Winry. I wanted to come too. And besides. If you two get into an argument here that wouldn't be good." Ed sighed.  
"Sorry Winry. There Al. Happy?" Al nodded with a smile.  
"Very." Ed rolled his eyes. "So brother, what exactly do you do here?" Ed nervously rubbed the back of his head.  
"I'm uh...I teach." Winry and Al cracked up laughing, drawing more attention. "What's so funny?" Ed asked, a vein popping on his forehead.  
"Nothing it's just that..." Al started, trying to stop laughing.  
"You'd make a horrible teacher!" Winry finished. Ed mumbled something rather rude under his breath and they both stopped laughing.  
"So what do you teach, oh great and wonderful teacher?" Winry said, holding back more laughter.  
"Alchemy." Ed replied beginning to fill his plate. Al's eyes lit up.  
"Really? You get to teach alchemy?" Ed nodded. "Wow brother! That's awesome. I wish I could help."  
"If you're still here at the end of the month maybe you can." Ed replied boredly, finishing his food quickly and standing. "Anyway I have a class I need to get ready for so uh...I guess you two can come along and sit in the back or...something."

* * *

Ed's first class of the day was fifth year Slytherin Gryffindor again. He sat at desk, absentmindedly doodling transmutation circles on the desktop as the students filed in. Once they were all seated he looked up.  
"Anyone figure it out yet?" Silence was the answer he received. "Alright. Keep trying. Do whatever until class is over." Silence. He looked up again and raised an eyebrow at the lack of response from the class. "What?"  
"It's just that normally we have something specific to do in a class." Hermione said, hand in the air. Ed sighed.  
"Well until you figure out the riddle I can't teach shit to ya. So think of this as free period until then." He leaned back in his seat, rubbing at his shoulder, wincing as he tried to move his arm. "Hey, Winry."  
"Yeah?" She asked, startling the nearby students who hadn't noticed her.  
"Come here. I need to ask you something." She stood up from her seat in the back and walked up to Ed. He motioned for her to lean in before whispering.  
"Could you come to the back room and check out my automail ports again? It's still hurting, worse than before." Winry's eyes lit up when automail was mentioned, and she nodded furiously. Ed nodded and stood. "Al."  
"Yeah?" Al said, jumping to his feet.  
"You're in charge. Have fun. Don't give them the answer." Al nodded and ran down to Ed's desk, sitting and smiling happily at being in charge.  
Ed led Winry into his room at the back of the classroom. He took off his coat and stuck his arm out, wincing the whole time at any movement. Winry walked over and starting inspecting the area where the nerves connected.  
"Does your leg hurt too?" Ed nodded.  
"Not as much but enough to be annoying." Winry nodded.  
"So..." She said quietly after a while.  
"I want you and Al to go home after today." Ed said matter-of-factly.  
"What?" Winry cried. "But we just got here!"  
"Yeah and I'd feel better if you two weren't here. You're both family to me and I don't want you two getting hurt." Winry's eyes narrowed.  
"Fine. But don't get mad at me when your automail acts up!" She shouted, leaving quickly. Ed stared at the door and sighed.  
'Girls...' he thought. 'I will never understand them.'

* * *

**ok so i have final exams in social studies next week and my insane social studies teacher wants us to memorize the map of the world and all its physiographic characteristics so i might not update soon due to insane hours of studying(something i hate with a strong passion) and practicing my violin for the concert on tuesday. **

**you know the drill:**

**fav, follow, review~ thank you! almost 20 reviews! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok so i really dont know how good this chapter is. i wrote this last night when i couldnt sleep and vaguely read over it today...so...yeah. uuum anywhos disclsimer: do not own.**

* * *

Ed watched the door slam shut behind Winry with a sigh. He carefully put his coat back on, wincing slightly when it snagged on his finger, causing his arm to jerk.  
'Dammit that hurts...why does it hurt so badly here?' He thought to himself, going back into the classroom. Everyone stared at him, but he ignored them and went straight to Al.  
"Al where'd Winry go?" Al shrugged.  
"I don't know. She ran out a second ago." Ed sighed.  
"Al I want you and Winry to go home tomorrow." Al's eyes widened, a sad and hurt look covering his face.  
"Wh-what? Why? We just got here! I missed you brother!" He cried, launching himself at the older Elric. Ed sighed.  
"Al I don't want you two getting mixed up in this." He whispered. "This Voldy guy isn't messing around. He's serious." He shut his eyes tightly as memories of the times he had lost Al returned. "I don't want to lose you again..." he said quietly, almost too quietly for even Al to hear. Al pulled back and nodded.  
"Alright...I understand. I'll go find Winry now." He started to leave but stopped at the door. "Oh and brother?" He said turning around.  
"Hm?"  
"Next time you leave say goodbye. Alright?" Ed nodded.  
"Sure Al." Once the door shut behind his brother, Ed fell back into his chair with a loud frustrated sigh. He looked up to the whole class staring at him. "What?" He growled. A few averted their gaze, but most continued to stare. Hermione raised her hand. Ed nodded at her.  
"Excuse me Professor Elric, but I was just wondering...and if this is too personal its fine if you don't want to answer but, I was wondering, who exactly those two are? I mean I believe the boy is your brother but..." she said, trailing off after realizing how much she was saying. Ed leaned back in his seat.  
"They're my brother and childhood friend. Any other questions?" It had been a sarcastic rhetorical question, so Ed wasn't expecting it when many hands went up. "...um...you. In the back there with the weird red hair." He said, pointing to Ron who, in return, looked hurt due to the 'weird red hair' comment.  
"What's that automail thing that girl mentioned?" He asked, remembering the conversation from breakfast. Ed grit his teeth. He knew the day would come when someone would ask that question. He had been hoping it would come later though.  
"That's um..." he sighed.  
'There's no use hiding it I guess.' He thought, raising his arm and grimacing at the pain.  
"Automail is a prothestetic limb where I come from." He pulled off his coat and revealed his arms, causing many students to gasp. "That girl's name is Winry. She's my mechanic. Anyone else wanna play 'lets dig into Ed's past'?" He asked sarcastically. More hands than before were up. "...you wizards know what sarcasm is?" He muttered, replacing his coat. He nodded at Harry when he raised his hand. "Kid with the odd scar. Go." He said quickly, once again taking his seat.  
"It seems like you're in pain when you move your arm. Why is that?" Ed rolled his eyes.  
"Hell if I know. Now I have a question for you all. Do you know what a rhetorical question is?" Nods. "What about sarcasm?" More nods. "Then why did you proceed to ask questions when I was being sarcastic, huh?" Silence. Ed chuckled slightly under his breath. "That's what I thought..." he looked up to see Hermione with her hand in the air again. "Yes?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder again, hoping to dull the pain.  
"Excuse me for asking but, how old are you Professor?"  
"Why do people keep asking me that?" He asked, shaking his head. "16." To saw the class was surprised would be an understatement. They were shocked. The teacher was only a year older than them.  
"16? But Professor...that means you're around our age." Hermione said, stating the obvious. Ed nodded.  
"Yeah. So?" He asked, slightly annoyed by the amount of fuss just from his age.  
"Nothing sir I just...was wondering. You looked so young so..." Hermione trailed off. Ed nodded.  
"Yeah. I get it." His eyes narrowed. "You think I'm short and wanted to know how old I was so you could decide whether or not I was a kid. Isn't that right?" Hermione quickly shook her head, remembering what happened with Draco for calling Ed short. Ed's glare slowly softened, as if he didn't quite believe her. "Alright. No more questions. You know as much as you need to and maybe more. Keep trying to decipher the riddle. If you're lucky I'll give you an extra week. I was dumped on a deserted island to figure it out. But you all are perfectly fed with warm heated rooms at night and aren't being attacked by crazy murderous men in stupid masks." (Meanwhile in Dublith, Mason sneezed.) He turned his head away and mumbled something about 'the stupid old man not allowing students to be dumped in dangerous places' or something of the sort. "But yeah. Go figure it out. Class dismissed." He remained seated until the last student had left. Then he stood and quickly went to the door. He didn't have another class for a while so he decided to go and check out the library, something he had wanted to do since he got to Hogwarts.

* * *

After suffering through Umbridge and her teaching style that doesn't work with her class, Ron and Harry went off to Divination, but Hermione had a free period. She decided to go to the library and see if she could find out anything about 'one is all, all is one'. When she walked in, she wasn't expecting to crash into Al, who was running out of the library.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Al said quickly, hurriedly picking up the books he had dropped. Hermione bent down and helped him. She handed him the last of his books and he smiled at her. "Thank you!"  
"You're welcome. Oh! Wait a minute. You're Professor Elric's brother aren't you?" Al nodded.  
"I'm Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you er..."  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger."  
"It's nice to meet you Hermione." Al said grinning. Hermione smiled back.  
"Um...I know you probably can't but...is there any way you can help me out with the riddle?" Hermione asked, helping Al to his feet.  
"Um...I don't know. I guess...if I tell you how brother and I figured it out...maybe that could help. I have to get these up to brother's room for him. If you walk with me I can tell you on the way."  
"Really? Thank you very much."  
"Oh but don't tell Ed or he'll get mad." Al added quickly.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

* * *

**so if i have time this week i might get up some more chapters because the last time i studied for something was like...4 years ago in what like...3rd grade? i dunno. i dont do math well on mondays XP**

**but yeah seeing as i dont really study i'll probably have time to write this week even though i have that huge ass test coming up.**

**regularly repeated here: review, follow, fav~!**

**almost 30 reviews! im so happy! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok i think this is a decent enough chapter...i just cant think of anything else for this chapter so...**

**its shorter than usual but it actually took up 2 pages in microsoft word. **

**finals were actual really easy (despite my lack of studying) but i have math finals on monday and those i NEED to study for. so i might not get anything up soon. oh well...at least summer vaca starts next friday**

**arandomreviewer: i cant tell whether or not that was sarcasm XD**

**lalie6: lol i'm sorry. and aw~ thanks! that makes me feel special XD**

**disclaimer here!**

* * *

Ed forced himself up early so he could see Winry and Al off and not worry about missing any classes. As much as he hated waking so early, there was no way he would let them leave without him being able to say goodbye.  
So when a half asleep Edward with his hair all down around his shoulders and frizzing up in many places trudged out onto Hogwarts grounds, Al and Winry weren't surprised.

"Alright let's do this quickly so I can get back to sleep." Ed yawned. Al ran forward and hugged his brother.  
"I'll miss you. Don't do anything stupid, alright brother?" Ed smirked.

"When have I done something stupid?"

"When you decided it would be alright to do something against alchemy law? When you ran around the city trying to get the attention of a serial killer? When you almost had your antenna ripped off by Major Armstrong's sister? When-"

"Alright alright I get it! Jeez. Were you planning on listing every stupid thing I've ever done?" Al nodded. "Ugh. Maybe I won't miss you." Ed said jokingly, hugging Al back. Al pulled away and began drawing out the transmutation circle.

"Ed, you better not do anything that breaks your automail. I fixed it up the other day but it's not indestructible."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'll keep it safe."

"If there's any problem, find a way to contact me and let me know, ok?" Ed nodded, yawning again.

"Come on Winry. The circles finished!" Al called over.

"Alright." Winry said over her shoulder. She turned back to Ed and hugged him. "Bye Ed."

"Bye Winry. Take care. Oh and make sure Al eats and sleeps plenty."

"Will do Ed." Winry then walked over to the center of the circle where Al was getting ready to transmute. The second Al's hands made contact with the ground; Ed had his arm over his eyes, protecting them from the bright flash of transmutation. Once the light died, Ed went back inside and fell back to sleep the second his head hit the pillow.

-  
Later, at a slightly more reasonable hour to be up, Ed was dressed and in the Great Hall, still half asleep, but less so than before. He was slowly picking his way through breakfast, trying to stay awake and keep his head from landing on his plate.

'Let's hope classes go by quick...maybe I can sleep through them all. I don't think there's anyone to worry about. Oh and I have to have that Malfoy kid serve detention again tonight...he's already cleaned the entire classroom a few dozen times...what should he do this time? Run a hundred thousand laps around the room?' He sighed and returned his focus to his food.

Hermione sat patiently through all of her classes, waiting for Alchemy at the end of the day where she would be the first to decipher the riddle.

She had been very grateful to Al for helping her, and was slightly surprised when he asked to pet Crookshanks in exchanged. She had expected something of greater value in exchange for the help he had given her, but had gone to get the cat for him anyways.

When the time for the class she'd been waiting for all day came around, she quickly ran to the class, leaving Ron and Harry far behind. When they arrived they were panting from having tried to catch up with her.

-  
Ed walked in and sat at his desk, not expecting anyone to have figured out the meaning of 'one is all, all is one' so was surprised when Hermione raised her hand and claimed to have figured it out. Everyone else was too. Ed sighed and stood, beckoning for her to follow him out of the classroom.

"You've figured it out huh?" Hermione nodded. "Alright what's it mean?"

"One stands for anyone person or thing, and all is the world in its entirety. Nothing exists alone of itself, everything comes into being together and depends on everything else." Ed shrugged.

"More or less right." He said, slightly happy to have one guaranteed student. "Now just promise not to share this answer with anyone else okay?" Hermione nodded and Ed led her back inside the classroom.

"Well?" Ron asked after she had retaken her seat.  
"I passed." Hermione said with a triumphant smile.  
"Would you be willing to tell me and Harry the answer then?" Ron asked hopefully.  
"Not allowed." She said after shaking her head. "I can help you figure it out though..." she added quickly. Ron nodded quickly; Harry however wasn't really paying attention.


	7. Chapter 7

**of all the days i could possibly get sick, it's on the last monday of the school year, when i have math finals and the first of many tests in science. really immune system? really? **

**oh well. at least theres an upside for all of you. im not sure how good this chapter is. im not the best judge of decent-good when it comes to writing while im sick. i hope its presentable...i did my best.**

**disclaimer: i still dont own...i wish i did...but i dont.**

* * *

By the end of the month, only about 57 people (golden trio included of course. Because when are they not?) had figured out the riddle, so Ed had decided to combine all the students who passed, despite the year they were in and what house they were in.

He sat behind his desk, catching up on sleep he couldn't get the night before due to the excruciating pain in his shoulder and knee, and waited for the students to arrive. He sat up when the door shut and he heard an annoying "hem hem" noise from the back of the room.

'That's right.' He thought to himself. 'That fat pink toad thing decided to make herself seem official and take student level classes. Heh. I'll bet she's just as stupid as she looks.' Ed stood, smirking as he continued to mentally insult Umbridge.

"If you're sitting in this room today give yourself a pat on the back or something. You're smart enough to actually make it into the actual class." Ed then directed his gaze to Umbridge. "Except for you. I'm pretty sure you never solved the riddle. Then again, judging from your appearance I'd say you're a product of alchemy already." Umbridge's fake smile disappeared and she did her best to send Ed an intimidating glare. Her best wasn't enough for him to even notice, however.

Ed walked over to the chalkboard, trying to use his left as little as possible in the process; he drew a very basic transmutation circle on the board. Then he walked back over to his desk and turned to face the class.

"Who here wants to earn points for their house? I need a volunteer to pass something out for me." A few random people not worth naming raised their hands. Ed waved in the direction of the first person whose hand he saw. "You. Come here. See those pieces of wood there? Give each person one." Nodding, the random student proceeded to pass out the wood.

"_Hem hem." _Ed sighed and turned to face Umbridge, feeling as if his intelligence was decreasing with ever second he spent looking at the toad human hybrid.

"Yeah?" he asked annoyed.

"What exactly is the purpose of bribing a student to pass out materials, hm?" Ed rolled his eyes and smirked as an idea came to mind.

"Would you rather I bribe a hideous half toad to do it?" a few students had to hold back laughs at the clueless look on Umbridge's face.

"And where would you find one of these half toads? Hm?"

"You tell me. You should know where your own species resides." Umbridge still looked confused.

"Well Mr. Elric, why don't you tell me the purpose of giving the students pieces of wood, hm?"

"Well if you hadn't interrupted I would have been able to answer that already." Ed replied, annoyance clear. "Sometimes you remind me of Mustang. You're both idiots." He muttered. "Now then, as I was saying before someone interrupted," Ed started, glaring slightly in Umbridge's general direction. "Your homework for the next few days is to transmute that wood into something. I don't care what, just transmute it. But before you can do that you need to know what wood's made of." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his notebook, flipping a few pages before finding what he was looking for.

"The two major chemicals in wood are cellulose and lignin. Lignin makes up about a third of the mass in typical wood. Cellulose is most of the rest. Lignin adds great strength to the wood. Although cellulose is a polymer of the sugar glucose, lignin is a complex set of what we call aromatic molecules...complicated structures made out of 6 carbon atoms bonded together in ring shapes called a benzene ring. These are the main organic chemicals. Before you can transmute with this however, you'll need to copy that transmutation circle onto it. So I advise practicing drawing that before you attempt to transmute anything. Any mistake in the circle and you could end up doing some damage to yourself or something else. So if I were you I'd use the rest of this class to practice drawing that." Ed said, pointing to the circle on the board. He was about to sit down when a certain throat was cleared in a certain annoying way. With a sigh Ed glanced over at Umbridge.

"Excuse me, Mr. Elric. But would you be so kind as to demonstrate a transmutation for me?" Ed smirked.

"Yeah. I can demonstrate." He replied, clapping his hands together and slamming them against the ground. Umbridge fell to the ground as her chair was knocked out of the way by an Izumi Curtis style stone hand. The students were both trying not to laugh and amazed by what they just saw. Hermione of course had her hand in the air immediately. Ed looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah?"

"Professor I was just wondering…you said we needed to have a transmutation circle to transmute. You didn't appear to have one just now, yet you succeeded in transmuting anyway. Why is that? All you did was clap…" Ed frowned.

'Whoops. I guess I shouldn't have done that huh…'

"Well when you become a skilled alchemist you don't need one after a while." Ed lied, hoping it was convincing, and seeing as everyone in the room bought it, he decided it was.

Umbridge picked herself up off the ground, fuming. Ed had to turn away and pretend to cough to hide the triumphant smirk covering his face and a laugh he couldn't keep in.

"Well Mr. Elric, I believe I've seen enough. Good day." She said, her sickly sweet fake nice voice and matching smile gone.

"It is now." Ed replied after the door shut. Harry couldn't help but smile at that. As much as the new teacher made him suspicious he couldn't help but think they could get along.

Ed sighed with relief as the class filed out. He then remembered that Umbridge had the authority to fire people.

'The colonel won't be happy if I get fired…maybe I should take a break from pissing off toad freak.' He thought to himself as he sat down. 'Damn. I was just getting started too.'


	8. Chapter 8

**it's been over 10 days! i feel so bad! i was all "yeah! summer! more time to work on my stories and stuff!" and then of course i dont even think about any of my stoires... *sigh***

**its kind of short but i felt like if i didnt update_ something _i wouldnt update at all. **

**over 50 reviews! im so happy! you guys are the best ^-^**

**disclaimer: do not own. (yet XD no i sadly never will...)**

* * *

Roy Mustang was NOT having a good day. The first reason was the rain. He had woken up to the sound of the horrible form of precipitation pounding against the roof. Then, on his way to Central Command, he had gotten soaked. If that wasn't bad enough, he had forgotten to bring Hawkeye more extra dry gloves to keep with her, so he was forced to go gloveless until they dried.

Upon entering his office, he tripped over a pile of paper work and fell flat on his face. He could hear the quiet laughs of his subordinates as he picked himself up. He pulled a piece off of his wet sleeve and frowned as he read it over.

**Important! Give to Edward Elric during briefing!**

'Whoops.' Was all he thought as he sat down at his desk. 'Without this the pipsqueak (Ed then sneezed all over a portrait as he walked through the halls.) won't know why he's there.' Resting his chin on his hands, Roy looked around the room with a sigh.  
"I really should go through all this paper..."

* * *

The golden trio made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. After a long day of boring, irritating, and tiring classes, they were ready for the day to be over. At least, Harry and Ron were. Hermione hadn't used those words to describe the classes, but she was still tired, although she wouldn't admit it to the others.

The whole school had heard about Ed's 'little show' in class earlier that day. He now had many students thinking highly of him, although he didn't pay enough attention to them to notice. He was too busy trying to come up with ways to keep from being fired. He had to get through the year so Mustang wouldn't be able to mock him for failing or whatever.

Then it hit him. He had no idea why he was even there. He remembered the Colonel talking, but what had he been saying?  
'Dammit! I shouldn't have zoned out. I need to pay more attention to these things. Now he can make short jokes about my attention span as well!'

* * *

**im gonna force myself to come up with another chapter soon! i promise!**

**review, fav, follow, etc.**

**and feel free to throw a fish at your neighbors! jk. i just ate one of those chocolate cake things from dominos pizza and im sorta hyper and...well...random.**


	9. Chapter 9

**its been almost a month! im sorry...i had really bad writer's block with this...but i wrote a chapter~ oh yeah! but yeah, sorry for my lack of updates . **

**random fact: new way to gain immortallity! : hold an everstone. **

**disclaimer: still dont own.**

* * *

Voldemort stood in the center of the room, glaring down at the rat-man before him.  
"Well?" He snapped impatiently. Pettigrew quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass flask. He handed it to the man standing above him. Voldemort's lips twisted into a sadistic grin as a shadowy creature within the flask moved and opened its eyes, staring straight into the Dark Lord's.  
Both stared at each other for a few minutes, completely silent. The silence was broken only when Voldemort dismissed the death eater's gathered around the room. He placed the flask down on a table and stared down at it.  
"Hello." The creature said at last. Voldemort's evil grin returned. "Who are you, and why have you woken me from my slumber?" It asked calmly.  
"I am the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. I have awoken you to make a deal. What may I call you, hm?" He asked his voice raspy. The creature grinned, sending a slight chill down the Dark Lord's spine.  
"I have been called many things, but at the moment, I will be called Dwarf in the Flask. Now, what is it you need of me, hm?"

* * *

Ed sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted, but couldn't fall asleep. He sighed, moving his automail arm slightly. It hurt, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do about. He needed to try and find a way to live with it.  
He frowned, remembering how much he had told the students. He had practically told them everything.  
'Damn. I need to remember that interrogations when I'm tired never end well...as long as no one asks how I lost my limbs I should be good...they bought the lie about my transmutation, so maybe I can think up something like that...' he stood and stretched, wincing at the pain. He face palmed when he remembered something the headmaster had told him once.  
"Muggle technology will not work inside the castle."  
"So that's it..." he muttered. His automail wouldn't work right, hence why it was bothering him so much. He stood and started walking towards Dumbledore's office. He hoped the elderly man could find away to stop the pain. It was, after all, his school. If he didn't know how to make something work, then Ed doubted anyone would.

* * *

Ed walked into Dumbledore's office to find it full off teachers and a certain messy haired teen. All of who went silent and stared at him. Ed gulped, a little uncomfortable with looks he was receiving.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to look at him, much to Ed's pleasure.

"Minerva, please contact the Weasley's, and send someone over to the Ministry to look for Arthur. Harry, I'd like you to wait outside for a moment, it seems Mr. Elric has something important to say to me. The rest of you are dismissed as well." Everyone left quickly, following Dumbledore's instructions. The man turned to face Ed and smiled kindly. "How may I help you Edward?"

Ed shrugged off his coat and stuck his automail arm out for Dumbledore to see. "It's "muggle technology". It's not working like it should and that hurts like hell. Can you somehow lift that "no muggles!" shield of yours and let it work?" he asked irritably. Dumbledore took a step closer and inspected the arm closely.

"This is the most advanced prosthetics I've ever seen…" he muttered to himself.

"My leg hurts too." Ed added, pulling up his pant leg a little. "So can you do something, or what?" Dumbledore remained quiet for a moment, thinking.

"I'll see what I can do. In the mean time, see Madame Pomfrey in the mornings for something to help with the pain." Ed nodded, and turned to leave, pulling his coat back on. "Oh, and Mr. Elric?" Ed stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"When you leave, tell Harry to come back in please." Ed nodded and left.

* * *

**alright i will try to update soon, but i might not seeing as the library sent me volumes 15-20 of d. gray - man the other day so i now have use for volume 21. only problem...its MIA. so yeah. i may spend my time searching, or i may spend it working on this, who knows...**

**over 60 reviews! thank you so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**yay two updates in one week~**

**i have to do a bit more with the next chapter, but it's almost finished. needless to say, i couldnt sleep last night. i almost finished 11 and started 12, but i got too tired...**

**but yeah this chapter and the next n=might not be the best, but hey. at least i updated quickly, ya know?**

**i found volume 21. it was just one huge-ass battle throughout the whole thing . **

**justanotherkiller: THERE! i wrote a new chapter. LET THOSE KITTENS ALONE!**

**dicslaimer: still dont own either.**

* * *

Voldemort smiled as the last of the human sacrifices needed were thrown into the circle. He picked up Dwarf in the Flask and walked up to the edge of the circle.  
"Everything is prepared just the way you said. We are ready to create the stone." Voldemort looked down expectantly at the flask, and frowned when the thing grinned. He didn't like its grin, not at all.  
"No you aren't. You're a fool to think that it's this easy. Who will do the transmutation, hm? You have no alchemist here. You cannot do anything until you have one." Voldemort's face took on a look of frustration and rage. He turned and walked over to his followers.  
"Find. Me. An. Alchemist." He demanded. Lucius cleared his throat to get the Dark Lord's attention. He remembered his son mentioning an alchemy teacher punishing him earlier in the year. Voldemort turned to him, an expectant look slightly visible on his pale face. "There is an alchemist at Hogwarts, my lord." He said with a slight bow. A brief flicker of excitement flashed in Voldemort's eyes.  
"Someone get me that alchemist." He said, dismissing his followers. Dwarf in the Flask's grin went unnoticed, as did the thought running through his mind.  
'Edward Elric you will pay for defeating me.'

- -  
Everyone in the Order celebrated Mr. Weasley's recovery. He was doing very well, and looking at him, it was a little hard to tell he had been attacked by Nagini. Everyone, however, except Ed. he was too busy wondering why Dumbledore wanted him to go to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters over the holiday. But with Mrs. Weasley constantly making food, he wasn't complaining. True he no longer ate for Al's body, but he still had a large appetite.  
He sat off to the side of the room, leaning his back against the wall, watching the wizards curiously. Apparently they were on break from school for Christmas. The holiday always made Ed sad. Ever since their mom died, he and Al had stopped celebrating. Something always kept them from having the time to. First it was studying to bring their mom back, then it was trying to get their bodies back. Even now that Al had his body, Ed still didn't enjoy the holiday for two reasons. The first being that it was a religious holiday, and as an alchemist he and religion didn't see eye to eye. The second being that it brought back memories of the time before his mother's passing. He couldn't help but be envious of the wizards.  
As he sat there, he once again felt the suspicious eyes of many of the order members. They allowed him to be there, seeing as it was Dumbledore's orders, but that didn't mean they liked it. Or trusted him. They would practically interrogate him every chance they got, although he always answered in vague, rude ways.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Not here."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because that old man told me to be here?"  
"That's not what we meant."  
"I know."  
"Then why did you answer that way?"  
"Because I can?"  
And so on, until the wizard's would either give up or take a break to avoiding injuring someone in their fit of rage. Ed knew that sooner or later, they would give up with the interrogations, but he also knew that giving up meant they would be suspicious of him for longer. Which meant they wouldn't stop staring at him. He sighed aloud, turning his attention to the floor.  
'It's very, VERY interesting.' he thought to himself sarcastically. He glanced up when he heard someone clear their throat.  
"Hm?" He asked, staring up at Hermione.  
"Professor Elric you don't have to sit over here. You're welcome to sit at the table if you'd like." Ed shook his head.  
"Don't call me that. This isn't the classroom right? Just call me Ed." He said calmly, causing Hermione to frown.  
"But sir I can't just call you by your first name!" She protested. Ed scowled.  
"Yes, you can. I'm telling you to. Pretend it's an instruction in class or something. And don't call me sir. Formalities are screwed up." He smirked before saying something she hoped he would never say. "By the way, I know Al talked to you."  
Hermione froze. 'How did he find out?' She thought.  
"And thanks for the offer, but I'm good. I'm not exactly 'welcome' at the table, despite what you may think." He mumbled, glaring at the table's occupants. Hermione sighed in defeat and walked back over to the table.  
"Sorry Misses Weasley. I tried, but he insists on staying over there." She said to the red haired woman. Said woman scowled.  
"Poppycock. (A/N: I love that word...XD) he can't stay over there forever." She stood and walked over to Ed. "Edward, dear, please join us for dinner. We would love to have you with us." Ed rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah? Well then why are half of you still looking at me like I'm planning your downfall?" Mrs. Weasley frowned.  
"Edward, no one is looking at you like that."  
"Potter is, Black is, that guy with the messed up eye was before he left, your own son is, shall I continue?" He asked, intent on staying away from the table. He was too depressed, what with the arrival of the holiday and all, to be near all the happy wizards.  
"Well I'm sure if you'd just let them get to know you, they wouldn't." The ever optimistic woman suggested. Ed sighed.  
"Fine, if you want me to sit with you so badly help me up." His leg was killing him today, and his arm was worse. Before he could put out his non-automail hand for Mrs. Weasley, she had reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. Unfortunately, it was his right arm. He tried hard to keep in his cry of pain, but it escaped all the same, causing everyone to go quiet and stare at him. He raised his left hand to his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut, and biting lower lip so hard he drew blood.  
'Damn that hurt!' He thought, too afraid to open his mouth. He could feel another agonized cry building inside. Hogwarts had screwed up the way his automail worked, and he was not enjoying it one bit. The second he got back to Amestris, he was marching right up to Roy Mustang and punching him hard in the face. With automail that worked right of course.  
"Edward, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, surprised by the pained cry. He nodded weakly.  
"Fine. It's all sugar and rainbows." He said sourly, trying hard not to cry from the pain. It hurt more than any pain he had ever felt, and he had been hurt a lot.  
'Why does it hurt so badly? Damn magic, damn Hogwarts, damn Colonel Bastard!' He thought bitterly. He had brought some of the horrible tasting potion Madame Pomfrey had given him, but it wasn't working. It had hardly worked to begin with.  
He leaned against the wall for support, his left leg giving out beneath him. He put his hand out to catch himself at the last second, just barely keeping himself from hitting the ground. He became aware of all the eyes on him. He lifted his head and growled at them.  
"You having fun gawking?" He asked angrily. He sat down, leg out straight, arm hanging limply at his side. He glared up at Mrs. Weasley. "Next time, don't grab my damn arm."

* * *

**yay we're in the 2 digit numbers for chapters now **

**one more review and it gets to 70! whoot!**

**review, fav, follow! **

**i have to find a way to end the next chapter, because it does not want to end...**


	11. Chapter 11

**ha! two updates in one day! and the same hour i think...**_  
_

**but yeah, again: wrote this around 2am, 3am, that type deal, i don't know how good it's gonna be...**

**disclaimer: i still dont own.**

* * *

_He glared up at Mrs. Weasley. "Next time, don't grab my damn arm."_  
The woman nodded, opening her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by the appearance of Albus Dumbledore.  
"Mr. Elric, may I speak with you?" He asked, ignoring the greetings he received upon entrance. Ed sighed in annoyance.  
"Sure. But I hope it's not a private matter, cos I can't really leave the room very well." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
"The pain has not gone away?" Ed shook his head. "Interesting..." he muttered. He shook his head, deciding to worry about that later. "Mr. Elric, do you know what the Dwarf in the Flask is?"  
Ed visibly paled. How did Dumbledore know about that? He had killed Father, hadn't he? Unless...Dwarf in the Flask implied that he was once again the small homunculi in the glass jar. He was aware of the eyes on him, awaiting his answer. He sighed, and then nodded.  
"Yeah. I thought I killed that bastard, why bring him up?" Dumbledore's expression became serious.  
"It has fallen into the hands of Voldemort." No one except Ed seemed to know exactly how bad that was, but they knew it couldn't be good. Ed forced himself to stand, hissing as the pain shot through his body. He stumbled forward and put a hand on Dumbledore for support.  
"That's. Impossible. I killed him almost two years ago. He's been long dead. There's no way that guy could have him." Dumbledore helped Ed to a nearby chair.  
"Edward, we both know that you are wrong there." Ed grimaced, knowing the man was right.  
"...if...if he gets a proper body, he'll be able to recreate the homunculi." He said quietly, remembering all the encounters he'd had with the nearly immortal beings. "If this Voldemort guy has the homunculi working with him..." he shook his head. "It's all over."  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. But luckily, one thing is keeping both Voldemort and the homunculus from moving forward in their plans." Ed raised an eyebrow and waited for the man to continue. "They need you, Edward." Ed frowned. He had sort of been expecting that.  
"So they need someone to do their transmutations, huh? Well too bad for them I can't even move to transmute if I wanted to." Ed said, smiling weakly. Then his smile disappeared as another thought crossed his mind. "Wait...if they succeed...then this war will go back home...won't it?" Dumbledore nodded sadly. Ed slammed his non-automail hand down in the table angrily; causing many of the wizards to jump. "Dammit! I thought we'd finally gotten rid of them! They'll probably go after Al...and then Teacher...and then Colonel Bastard...then once they get me back home they can finish what they started..." he said quietly, images of what would happen filling his head. He turned to face Dumbledore again. "I need you to do something for me."

Soon, the holidays were over, and the school year started back up again. Many students were shocked when they noticed Professor Elric's sleeve was dangling by his side, empty. He was on crutches, or...crutch rather, seeing as he only had one. Whenever his left leg was moved, or bumped he would make a small pained noise. Everyone wanted to know what was going on.  
The golden trio and the rest of the Weasley children did their best to pretend not to know what had happened, but it was pretty hard seeing as they had been right there when it happened.

_"I need you to do something for me." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.__  
__"Yes? What is it?" Ed looked down at his arm sadly.__  
__"Winy will kill me for it later, but I want you...no I NEED you to disconnect my arm, and remove it. Then I need you to find a way for me to move without using my leg. Can you do that?" Dumbledore nodded.__  
__"I will do the best I can." Ed nodded, then looked around at the others.__  
__"...you all don't have to be here for this." He was hoping they'd all leave, but no one did. He sighed and shook his head sadly. "Alright, here's what you need to do to..." he blushed a little, mentally beating himself up for it. "First...we have to get my shirt off..."__  
__ - -__  
__After a few minutes, Ed's arm was finally removed, and, much to the disappointment of many of the room's female occupants, his shirt was put back on. He stared at the limb, lying lifelessly on the table in front of him. He hung his head, already imagining Winry's reaction when she found out that, not only had the school screwed up how her "precious automail" worked, but he had had someone remove his arm, someone that wasn't an automail expert. Winry was going to be PISSED. He would probably be in the hospital with brain damage if she brought out her wrench.__  
_

Ed scowled as the class came in. He could practically see the questions longing to be asked. Oh how he wished Winry could already have killed him. He leaned back in his chair, using his hand to lift his automail leg onto his desk, wincing as he did so. His gaze travelled around the classroom, waiting for everyone to sit.  
"Hands down, no questions." He said as about half the room raised their hand. "So...who was able to transmute that wood I gave you?" Only one or two people raised their hands. "Well good for you. Who didn't actually try?" A few people sheepishly raised their hands. "Well that was stupid of you. This was your only chance to transmute outside this classroom. You should've taken advantage of that." He glanced at the board, which was blank of course. "...I really should've written what to do on that earlier..." he sighed and put his leg down, hissing at the pain. He made his way over to a pile of books. "Who wants to help me pass these out?" The class pretended not to hear. Ed rolled his eyes. Time to bribe. "I'll answer some of your questions if someone helps me." That they heard, of course. Soon, everything was passed out, and Ed returned to his seat. "Read the first ten chapters of that tonight." Outraged cries began to fill the room. Ed scowled. "Hey, don't say it's impossible. I can read ten chapters in twenty minutes." He paused. "Then again...I am known as a prodigy back home..." he sighed in defeat."Fine. First six chapters. Better? No complaining or I'll double it to twelve." He sighed as he realized he had a bunch of extra time left. "Damn...I hate teaching...how did teacher do it?" He muttered to himself. He glanced up at the expectant faces and rolled his eyes. "Fine you can ask questions now. I'll only take ten questions though." He waved his hand at a random kid. "Go."  
"What happened to you? You look like you got hit by a train." Ed rolled his eyes.  
"If I got hit by a train I'd look worse. Next?" He pointed to another random student.  
"What exactly, did happen? You never answered that part."  
"I never answered because I don't have to. It's for me to know, and you all to wish you knew." He said smirking as he took in the displeased looks the class was giving him at his answers.  
"No more questions. Class dismissed." He said, much to everyone's displeasure. They still wanted to know what had happened. He smirked slightly as he listened to their protests.  
When the last student left he sighed, and leaned back in his seat.  
"Stop hiding. I know you're there. I even know why." He called out. He heard footsteps come up behind him, and looked up to see a figure in all black with a strange mask. "So. How'd you make it through all the protection, hm?" He asked. He didn't get much further because the death eater had raised his wand and muttered a spell without the alchemist seeing. The last thing Ed was able to do was think 'well shit.' as he fell unconscious.

* * *

**so yeah, i'll get started on the next chapter soon.**

**in other news, any of you readers going to Otakon? cos i am~ lol**

**review, fav, follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ha! another update! i feel so accomplished XD**

**lol so i guess i should mention...i'm a little bit of a sadist...so Poor Ed is probably gonna be tortured a bit...soooo...yeah.**

**777angeloflove: your review worried me...there were no capital letters D:**

**D12T: i hope the formatting is better in this chapter. some times no matter what i do the site just makes it like that.**

**justanotherkiller: uuuuum...thank you?**

**disclaimer: i own hp and fma when flying mint bunnies are a native species in america! (so yeah. i dont own them. ...yet.)**

* * *

Ed woke up in a dark room, surrounded by more of the people wearing, in his opinion, really weird silver masks. He sat up, finding it a little hard to do so with one arm, and looked around. His eyes narrowed when a glass jar came into view. The jar itself would have been fine, but it was what was in the jar he was not pleased with.

"Hello again, Edward Elric." Dwarf in the Flask said, grinning at the alchemist. Ed raised his hand, giving a rather rude hand gesture, before screaming in agony as a red light flared behind him. He fell on his side, panting hard as the pain started to lessen. He glanced up and glared at the homunculus, before taking notice of who...or what...was holding it.

It appeared to be a snake like man, with a long flat face, slit nostrils, and the palest complexion Ed had ever seen. Everything about the man was rather repulsive. If he weren't in so much pain, he would probably be throwing up just from laying eyes on the man.

"Now, now, Bellatrix." The man said. His raspy voice sent a chill down Ed's spine. It had the same effect as nails on a chalkboard. "We do not wish to harm him. He is very important in our plan."  
"But my Lord, he-" a female voice from behind Ed started, ceasing as Voldemort raised a hand. Ed forced himself into sitting position, glaring at the two evils before him.  
"I thought I killed you." He said sourly. Dwarf in the Flask laughed, although it sounded more like metal scraping against porcelain.  
"Well obviously you did not."

"Screw you." Ed spat. He was stalling. If he could keep up the "friendly" conversation, maybe then he could come up with a way to get away from there. Another red blast from behind had Ed crumpled up, holding back an agonized scream. "The hell was that for?" He managed to shout. The man holding the homunculus stepped forward and pointed his wand at Ed.

"Imperio." Ed felt himself start to sit up against his will. He forced himself to stay down, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to obey. He smirked at the expression on the man's face.  
"Was that supposed to do something?"

"Crucio." Red light shot out of his wand and hit Ed square in the chest. This time, he did scream. The pain was unbearable. Ed decided right then, that he absolutely HATED magic.

* * *

"Guys look." Hermione said, looking up at the staff table. Harry and Ron followed her gaze to the empty seat. "Professor Elric isn't here."  
"Maybe he's just having trouble with all the stairs." Ron suggested, digging into his dinner.  
"Yeah Hermione. It's probably nothing. He'll get here eventually." Hermione sighed, deciding that maybe her friends were right. She was a little worried, however when Ed never showed up. She could tell some of the professors seemed a little worried as well.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge stood outside the door of the alchemy classroom. She had to evaluate Edward Elric again, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to go in. After a few minutes of debating entering, or leaving, she walked in.  
She opened her mouth to announce her presence, when she noticed that Ed was not in the room. She looked around and smiled triumphantly, pulling out her evaluation sheets and jotting down a quick note.  
She walked over to an empty seat and sat. Glancing at the clock and waiting. With every passing second, her fake smile became less fake, and more triumphant. As the class came to an end, she happily walked up to Ed's desk, where she placed a notice about his poor evaluation results. She then noticed the small pool of blood on the ground behind the chair. She glanced around, hoping the students hadn't noticed, before taking out her wand and making it disappear. She would get Edward Elric fired if it was the last thing she did. She then turned on her heel and marched triumphantly out of the room.

* * *

Harry's eyes widened when he caught sight of Umbridge making a pool of blood on the floor behind Ed's overturned desk chair disappear. He had noticed that the area near Ed's desk was a little messier than usual. There were papers on the floor, the chair had been knocked over, but he hadn't thought much of it. He turned to Hermione and Ron and saw that they had noticed too.  
"Hermione. Remember what you said at dinner last night?" He asked quietly. She nodded. "...I think something happened to Professor Elric."  
"Harry, you should ask Professor Dumbledore. He'll listen to you. If you just bring this to his attention, maybe he can figure out what happened." Harry nodded.  
"Good idea. I'll go to him when classes are over."

When the Golden Trio walked into the potions classroom, they couldn't help but over hear a certain platinum blonde's boasting.  
"That stupid brat teacher will pay for giving me detention. He's with the Dark Lord now. That'll show him. ...well? Laugh." Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly as he smirked. Harry stood there, frozen in place.  
"Harry..." Hermione started, trailing off.  
"Hermione...he's with Voldemort." He muttered darkly.  
"Harry you don't know that. Maybe Malfoy was just lying." Hermione replied.  
"Yeah. Come on mate, don't let anything that prick says get to you." Ron said, joining the conversation. Hermione and Ron managed to coax Harry to his seat, just in time for Snape to come in.

One "pleasant" lesson later, Harry was in Dumbledore's office. He was telling Dumbledore about what he and his friends had seen and heard. Dumbledore remained quiet and expressionless throughout the whole thing. After a few minutes of silence, he stood.  
"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Harry. I am glad you noticed, but please do not over react. I don't want you to get anymore involved than you already are. This could be dangerous. We may know what Voldemort is capable of, but the threat of these homunculi is frightening. We know nothing of them. So promise me, Harry, that you won't do anything dangerous." Harry nodded, mumbling a pathetic "yes sir" before being sent out.

* * *

Ed lay crumpled up on the floor. His breathing ragged and shallow. He was in pain, both physically and mentally. When they weren't trying to control him, they were sending excruciating pains throughout his whole body. Ed vowed never again to visit the wizarding world if he somehow managed to survive this encounter.  
Voldemort said something to his followers, but didn't hear, or care. All he cared about was getting the pain to stop.  
Two of the masked followers walked over and grabbed him by his arms, leading him down to a dungeon like structure, where they locked him in a cell, his one arm chained to the wall.  
He would have fought back. He knew he should have too, but he couldn't. If it weren't for the sake of his friends and family back home, he would have given up. But he knew that giving up meant that he would be under the Dark Lord and the first of the homunculi's control. He hated it. He felt useless and pathetic. He absolutely hated not being able to do anything. He could hardly move his arm without an agonizing pain.  
He had seen that red light so man times. He was beginning to hate that color. Red meant pain, and he did not enjoy it. He knew what they were doing though. He had seen it happen many times in the past. They were trying to break him. They wanted him to give up so they could get what the wanted. But he would not give them the satisfaction of winning. As long as he was breathing, he would make things as difficult as he could.  
"I...I sw...Swear on...truth's gate..." he mumbled, his eyes beginning to close. "...t...that you wi...will not succeed..."

* * *

**EDIT: derp. i reread this and all the little section divider things were gone. sorry if it was confusing ...**


	13. i hate this chapter XP

**God it's been forever since I updated! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't get this chapter how I wanted it! I rewrote it like 10 times and I still think it sucks. I dubbed this chapter rewrite in my mind cos of how many times I rewrote it. I think the longest it ever was was about 3,570 somethin words. But that one sucked. Badly. But yeah if I pmed you in response to a review and referred to it as the rewritten version its cos of who many times I wrote it. Don't ask. My brain is special XD**  
**Anyway, Otakon was EPIC! A word of advice though: bring more than 60 bucks spending money. You run out fast XDD my feet still hurt from walking around so much though.**  
**I'm probably gonna veer away from the OOTP storyline, mainly cos I'm too lazy to reread that huge ass book or find the movie buried somewhere in my basement. I'll try to remember a bit of what happens, but I probably won't. I'm just gonna make up my own storyline thing.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or fullmetal alchemist. If I did, I wouldn't have trouble with OOCness.**  
**(lol huge A/N. If you read the whole thing give yourself a pat on the back.)**

* * *

It had been weeks since anyone had last seen Professor Elric. And the Golden Trio, who had grown semi-close to him over Christmas Break, were beginning to worry.  
They had heard Ed and the Order talking about Voldemort's supposed plans, and were beginning to think that the dark lord had taken him to force him to transmute for him.

"Harry I think we should talk to Dumbledore." Hermione decided one evening during dinner. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Too bad that toad kicked him out..." Ron mumbled, filling his plate with food yet again.

"I'll write to Siri-I mean, Snuffles, and ask him if he can get in contact with Dumbledore. And if not, I'm sure he could get the Order to help us out. As soon as we get back to the common room I'll write the letter." The other two members of the trio nodded, attempting to return their attention to the types of topics one their age would talk about, but failing. The empty seat at the staff table and newly dubbed 'free period' where the Alchemy class used to be were the only main things on their mind.

* * *

Ed lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, writhing in pain, trying hard to keep from crying out. He could tell the woman torturing him _loved_ hearing him scream. He would not give her what she wanted, be it information or pained reactions. He tried hard not to give in. whenever they would cast a spell on him to try and control him, he would almost give in every time. He was too weak to resist. All it would take was a bit more and he would crack.

He gasped and let out a pained whimper as a foot slammed into his stomach. He pulled his knees in tighter, lying in a ball like shape. The insane sadist known as Bellatrix Lestrange made a frustrated noise, continuing to kick at him.

"Give up! It's no use! The Dark Lord will win, he always wins!" Ed wanted to tell her many things, many being along the lines of 'shut up already you crazy bitch' and others being more like 'never! I won't help you', but he couldn't get his voice to work. He was in too much pain. Even breathing hurt. Every time he felt his heart beat inside his chest he wanted to scream, but that too hurt too much.

He felt useless. Completely and utterly useless. He had to get out of there, but he couldn't even sit up without being hit with the Cruciatus Curse, or just falling over from lack of energy, difficulty standing without his automail, or from the pain. A voice in his head told him to just give in.

_Give up. Transmute for them and it'll all be over._

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he knew it spoke the truth. He wanted to give up. Screw the wizarding world, he could just go back to Amestris and forget all about this damn place.

But, being 'The Alchemist of The People', he couldn't turn his back in them. It was against every fiber of his being. And he couldn't just say 'not my problem.' And turn his back on them, because the second Dwarf in The Flask showed his smokey little face it became his problem. He would have to tough it out, and do his best to stay strong.

Another flash of red.

Another taunt.

He was growing tired of this never ending cycle. He let out a small scream as Bellatrix rapidly fired the curse at him, laughing like a maniac. Her laugh sent chills down his spine. She smiled a sadistic grin at the sound, increasing the speed of her firing.

"Give in little boy!" she laughed, not noticing the expression on Ed's face. She stopped firing, very much enjoying the pain she put him through.

"w…what….did you…just….call me?" he murmured, rolling over to glare at her with as much hatred as he could manage, which was a lot.

"shut up! The only words out of your mouth will be 'yes! I will help you my lord!' followed by you bowing down at the dark lord's feet!" She didn't seem to notice Ed pulling himself across the room towards her. He reached out and grabbed her ankle.

"call me little…..one more time." She glared down at him, kicking at his hand.

"get your puny hands off of me!" she raised her wand to fire again, only to have her feet swept out from under her.

"I'M NOT SHORT DAMMIT!"

* * *

**Brother: the wizarding world of harry pott.**

**Me: ….wtf?**

**Brother: he doesn't deserve the –er, only the pott. Because he smokes a lot of pot.**

**Me: *facepalm* no. just...no.**

**it's sorta short (like Ed. jk, i don't have a death wish.) but it's a chapter! i just had to put that little bit of humor in there at the end.**

**this was 3 pages on Microsoft word. my fingers are starting to cramp .**

**Review please~~~~~~~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**yay two updates in one week! this ones longer than the last one. don't hate me if it sucks. im not too happy with it. but yeah.**

**disclaimer: do i seriously have to put more than on eof these in a story? i still dont own either.**

* * *

After Bellatrix had suffered the wrath of the Fullmetal Alchemist, or as much of it as he could manage without all of his limbs, Ed was once again brought to the man-snake who's name could make grown men wet themselves. He glared up at the Dark Lord, earning himself yet another kick from the limping wincing Bellatrix.

"Well, alchemist? Have you changed your mind?" Voldemort asked. The chills it made run down Ed's spine caused the blonde to wince.

"Like hell I have." He spat, pleased to be able to form a whole sentence. Dwarf in the Flask grinned inside it's container. Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it towards Edward.

"Imperio." He said calmly. Ed instantly felt a feeling of relief. All the worries and stress seemed to be lifted right from his shoulders. He felt his lips form a small smile as a feeling of unexplainable happiness took over his mind.

_you will complete the transmutation_ a voice in his mind said.  
_...I will?_ he asked back. He was pretty sure he didn't want to transmute.  
_yes. You will._  
_...why? _he asked, a little annoyed with the voice for telling him what to do.  
_you will do it._  
_no thanks. Do it yourself._ he felt the momentary happiness and feeling of relief disappear quickly, the pain that had been numbed returning.

"He is not yet broken..." he vaguely heard Voldemort mutter. He felt his eyelids drooping, his vision blurring more and more with each passing second. "Bring the other. He'll be easier to break."

Ed turned his head at the sound of something being dragged into the room. His eyes widened in horror as his mind registered just what that something was. Or rather, someone.

"L-let go! Y-you're hurting my arm!" The boy cried as he was rudely brought into the room. His hands were chained behind his back and kept in place with magic, keeping him from escaping. Ed tried to force himself up to get a better look at the new person. He knew who it was, but he wanted nothing more than to be wrong.

"A-Al?" He cried, frozen in place. Alphonse's head snapped quickly towards him, eyes widening.  
"Brother!" Al kicked at the Death Eater's holding him, fighting through more and running towards Ed. "Brother are you alright?"  
"I-I'm fine Al." He said weakly. "Y...you have to get out of here. ...how did they get you anyway?" Al paled.  
"U-um...well...I came to...visit you a few days ago...and that one blonde prick started interrogating me...and then yesterday some guys with weird masks ambushed me and...well...I tried to fight back but magic is stronger than I thought..."

"...Al..." Ed started, succeeding in sitting up. "You're an idiot! Why didn't you just stay with Winry? This is serious Al! I don't want you getting hurt again!"  
"Brother stop treating me like I can't take care of myself! Ever since I got my body back that's all you've done, and I'm sick of it!" Ed scowled.  
"Well I'm...sorry for caring... I'm sorry that...I didn't want to lose you again." He screamed as a red glow from behind brought another burst of pain.

"Brother!" Al cried, trying to free his hands. He froze as Bellatrix's deranged laughter reached his ears. He watched as she continued to send curse after curse at Ed, who was crumpled up, writhing in agony and trying not to cry out.

"Help us, alchemist." A rhaspy voice behind him said. He jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked up into the eyes of Lord Voldemort. "Help us and we will spare him. We will let him go. What do you say?"

"N-n-Ah! D-don't-" Ed started, only to be interupted by a cry of pain. Al looked at Ed, then back at Voldemort, biting his lip.

"Fogive me brother..." he said quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek. He stood, took a deep breath and glared at the Dark Lord. "Let him go now and I'll do what you want." Voldemort and Dwarf in the flask grinned.  
"Al! What are you doing?" Ed shouted, grabbing his brother's hand and pulling himself up as well as he could. "Don't do it Al!"  
"I have t-" he started.  
"No you don't!" Ed interupted. "Get out of here! Go home! Please Al!" He pleaded. Al looked away, biting his lip again.  
"Brother...you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid." Ed sighed.  
"Well we both know that's not gonna happen." He turned his head to glare at Voldemort, his eyes full of hate and rage. "I'll do the damn transmutation. Just let Al leave."  
Voldemort smiled slightly, which, in Ed's opinion, was _not_ something you want to see. He snapped his fingers at Peter Pettigrew, who scrambled up out of the darkest corner of the room and made his way over to him.

"Y-yes m-m-my lord?" He stuttered. Voldemort pointed a thin bony finger at Al.  
"Take him away." He said simply. Bowing, Pettigrew grabbed Al's arm and began leading him away.  
"I thought I told you to let my brother go." Ed growled, only to be ignored.  
"Now then, let us begin, alchemist."

* * *

Harry paced back and forth through the Room of Requirement, occasionally stopping to correct someone experiencing difficulty with the spell they were practicing. He had heard back from Sirius, only to find that his god father knew nothing of Dumbledore's whereabouts. He was begining to worry. What with Voldemort's return, his strange dreams, Umbridge's rein of terror, scar pains, and Professor Elric's disappearance he hardly had time to do anything but worry. He had been so stressed he hadn't even fully appreciated it when Cho Chang had finally kissed him.

After walking into a wall for the fifth time, the other two members of the golden trio forced him to sit down. He had been getting so lost in thought he wouldn't even notice he had bumped into something until he (or sometimes it) fell.

"Harry you've got to stop worrying. I'm sure everything is fine." Hermione insisted.  
"I don't think so. Look remember that time I dreamt about Mr. Weasly being attacked and that turned out to be true?" He paused, continuing after his friends nodded. "Well the other night I had a dream where Professor was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. And then...in the other dream, with Mr. Weasley, I was the snake, right? Well in this one...I think I was Voldemort. I- I mean he- was trying to get Edward to do some transmutation for him. And...he had this...odd glass vial with this black substance with this really creepy grin and this one eye that...seemed like it could look through to your very soul. I-I think Voldemort- Ron would you please stop flinching when I say that? I think Voldemort has him held hostage. And that dream was two or three days ago. He looked like he was about to die then. Who knows how he is now?" Hermione, who had become lost in thought a moment before, gasped rather loudly.  
"That's it!"  
"what's it?" Both Ron and Harry asked in unison.  
"When you were describing the thing Voldemort had, it sounded familiar. I remember know. I was reading a book about...um...I don't remember really." She said, blushing slightly. "But I do remember reading about it. I need to go to the library and find that book!"  
"Alright. You do that. Let me know when you find it." Ron said, although he could tell Hermione was going to force them to help her look.  
"Actually, I was hoping you two could help me find it." She said quietly. Ron made a noise that was a mix between 'ugh' and 'of course you do'. (Yes. That's possible.)  
"Fine." He said with an annoyed sigh.  
"Do you have an idea where in the library the book might be?" Harry asked, dissmissing the DA.  
"Yes. I can think of four places it could be."  
"Oh fun." Ron grumbled.  
"We'll look tomorrow." Harry said, standing up and heading towards the door, Ron and Hermione following close behind. "You know...this would be so much easier without Umbridge sniffing around getting into everybodies business." He said bitterly.  
"Yes. It would. But sadly that's how it is. We'll have to find a way to work around her, and keep her from being suspicious." Hermione said, already doing a mental check of the libraries inventory in the hopes of making their search quicker.  
"This is gonna be harder than we thought."

* * *

**bleh. not to happy with how this chapter turned out. whatever. it sets it up for the next few or whatever. i can live with it.**

**and yes i did have to bring Al into it. you'll see why. **

**adios im off to go write the next chapter. review please~~~!**

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! you guys are the best ^ - ^**


	15. Chapter 15

**...*peaks out from behind hiding place* u-um...hello. *gets shot***

**ugh it's been so long! I'm sorry guys! It's just that all my inspiration and ideas create mass muse suicide or something and left me with nothing. And then soccer started up, and I have only 4 days left until school starts and I've had issues in my personal life and what I'm getting at is I'm sorry I got this up so late. It's been what, almost a month? *checks calendar* ok so like 21 days, close enough. Anyway, this is probably not the best thing I've ever written but I owe you guys a chapter.**

**oh and a big thanks to Yami's Devil for all those reviews. That's like...the main reason I remembered "oh. This story exists. I should work on it."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my pet~! Master loves you, my Uke~**

* * *

Edward flexed the fingers on his new hand. Voldemort had magically regrown his limbs, although they felt weird to Ed. Too heavy. And although his limbs had been silver before, the silvery color of the new ones freaked him out.

He did some stretches, getting used to his newly aquired body parts, before looking over to the Dark Lord.

"We'll need a transmutation circle." He scowled at the jar in the serpent like man's hand. "I believe you know what it looks like?" The homunculus grinned.

"Why yes, I do." It said, it's little arms moving about and making it seem to roll around in it's container.

"Then tell me." Ed snapped, wanting to get this over with as soon as he could.

"We'll need a large area, and many, many, sacrifices~" He said happily, enjoying the angry look on Ed's face. Voldemort seemed to smile a little.

"I believe I may know just the place."

* * *

"Where is it?!" Hermione cried, digging through the book shelves. "Any luck you too?" She called over to the other two members of the trio.

"Well it would help if we knew what exactly we were looking for." Harry said irritabley.

"I found it while researching for Professor Elric's class." She scowled. "After he practically called me stupid." She said bitterly.

"Oh no! Hermione Granger being accused of stupidity! Someone call the Ministry!" Ron said mockingly, rolling his eyes.

Hermione jumped when some one tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me miss."

"U-um, yes?" She asked, turning around, eyes widening at the man in front of her. "Oh god...gorgeous..." She mumbled, quickly regaining focus and fixing her hair.

"Colonel Roy Mustang of the Amestris Military." He said, putting his hand out. She took it quickly.

"Hermione Granger." She was quickly shoved back by a red faced red head.

"And I'm Ron Weasley." He said bitterly. Roy smirked.

'Aw~ Young Love~' He thought to himself.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. And let me guess. You must be Mister Harry Potter, correct?" Harry nodded, a scowl appearing on his face as he waited for what would surely happen next. "Nice to meet you as well." Harry sighed with relief, having expected the whole 'OMFG~ HARRY POTTEEEEEEER~!' reaction.

"So um, Mister Mustang, can we help you with anything?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly and curling her hair around her finger.

"Yes, actually, I believe you can. I'm looking for my subordinate, Edward Elric, and I couldn't help but overhear you mention him. Do you know where I could find him?" The trio looked at each other nervously.

"Well...you see sir, we um..." Harry started. "Professor Elric is missing." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is he?" The Golden Trio nodded. Roy scowled. "I see. Damn midget. Always disappearing at the worst times. Now both Elric's are missing. Great. I can't even warn him about the Homunculus." He muttered angrily. "Thank you for your help. Well...Can you point me in the direction of the Head Master's office?"

"He...er...he's not in right now..." The Colonel sighed in frustration.

"I see. Thank you again for your help. I'll be going now. I have to find that pipsqueak."

"Wait!" Hermione called, reaching over and catching the Colonel's wrist, stopping him from walking away.

"Yes?"

"well...I was wondering...You wouldn't happen to know anything about a-a black, shadowy creature in a glass flask would you?" Roy remained silent for a moment.

"...Yes. I do. The homunculus dwarf in the flask...Why do you ask?" ((Heh. That rhymed...))

"Well...We think Voldemort may-"

"Yes. I am aware. Which is why I need to find Fullmetal. Now then, if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait! I know where he is." Harry cried, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"Where is he?" Roy demanded, grabbing a fist full of Harry's robes.

"I-I could be wrong but, I think he's at M-Malfoy Manor." Roy's eyes narrowed.

"Take me there."

* * *

**Not the best, I know. Don't kill me please! I'll try to get another one written soon, but I'm not sure when I'll be able too. Like I said at the top, school starts for me in less than a week, so I might be able to pull something together during the start of year "Here's the school rules you obviously know by now but we feel the need to repeat and talk to you in ways that make you feel like kindergarteners and not 8th graders blah blah blah blah blah" or in algebra...I'll probably be zoning out instead of paying attention(which I really should do. I suck at algebra 'n . n )**

**but yeah. Thanks for all the reviews guys! We're almost at 130! I'm so happy ^ - ^**


	16. Chapter 16

**you know what i love most about you readers of mine?**

**You're very forgiving! So please forbid me for my lack of updates! **

**I've been so busy with stuff and i've had writers block like you wouldn't believe, and you're all going to kill me when i say this but...**

**this chapter is all one huge ass joke filler.**

**Maybe.**

**Most likely...**

**and its short. ...again...**

**Oh and for whichever review it was who once asked for RoyEd way near the begining, there may be some implied RoyEd in the next few chapters~ but for those who don't like yaoi don't worry it wont be too huge and a big focus. unless a bunch of people ask for it. (wink wink nudge nudge to all you fangirls you~)**

**anywhoodles, i dont own either series**

* * *

***flashback to class days i skipped over for the sake of the story! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~!***

Ed sighed, taking a break from grading the assignments.

"It was just a simple transmutation..." he muttered, throwing aside yet another failure. "This wizards seriously suck at this!"

"Um...hello? Professor Elric?" He looked up at the door mid-stretch.

"um...yes?" He asked, looking at the small group of girls who had walked in.

"W-well...Its Valentines day, sir." The one in the front said nervously.

"Uh...yeah. So?" He asked, confused. Valentines day wasn't really an important thing in Amestris.

"Well...I bought these in Hogsmead and...I wanted you to have them." She said, her face red as she thrusted a bag of chocolates in his direction. He took them, his eyebrow raised.

(rrandom A/N: Norm on Phineas and Ferb is singing about weaponry...)

"um...thanks I guess?" He asked, still confused. The girl smiled and she and her friends ran out giggling madly. "...?" He shook his head and sighed, putting the chocolate down on his desk. "Weird kids..." He muttered, standing and rubbing his automail ports, before heading to the library.

* * *

He looked around, stopping as he came across a book that got his attention. He quickly retreated to a quiet corner and began reading, his eyes getting wider with each word.

"What? Wizards...They...they don't use souls in their stones?!" He said to himself, reading faster. He pulled out his small notebook and a pen, writing things down faster than anyone thought humanly possible. "This is it! This is exactly what we needed! Why couldn't I have found this years ago?!" he finished the book, shutting it loudly and putting it back, shutting his notebook and heading to the Great Hall, running late for dinner.

He walked in and paled at the pile of stuff sitting at his place on the table. He could feel the glares of every male member in the room as he slowly walked towards the staff table.

"...great...more shit to deal with..." he muttered, shoving the pile aside and taking a seat, quickly filling his plate. "stupid...dumb holiday...waste of time..." he grumbled, digging into his meal. He looked at all the dreamy eyed girls sitting and starring at him and rolling his eyes.

'This must be how Colonel Bastard feels. Heh. Thats one less thing he can mock me for."

* * *

**Ok~ short stupid boring chapter is bad~ I'll attempt to write a much better one. i'll maybe possibly have this story finished by valentines day (*cough cough* stupid holiday *cough cough*) so here's an early little treat~ **

**Im sorry this is total shit~ i need reviews to fuel my brain~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` lol ~s...**

**REVIEW! GET YOUR NEIHGBOR TO REVIEW! REVIEW YOUR NEIGHBORS- wait whaaaaat?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well it's pouring outside so it felt like a good time to sit down and force myself to write.**

**Now then. I have something I wish to say to every single person who has ever commented on the formatting of this story:**

**I write each chapter in exactly the same way, yet for some reason I have no damn control over the site will sometimes make certain chapters hard to read. It seriously pisses me off when I have to waste my time being told to fix something that I had nothing to do with. If you have a problem with format, take it up with fanfiction. net because I'm seriously getting tired of people being pissy with me about the way the chapter looks. If I get told to fix the format one more time I may just quit writing this story. And then whoever it is who killed this will have ruined things for the people who for some reason actually enjoy this. *Has low confidence levels about my writing skills* But seriously people. I'm tired of it. I don't want anymore reviews or PMs about the format. That applies to all of my stories, not just this one.**

**End of rant.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either of these I wouldn't be writing a FAN fiction, now would I?**

* * *

**WARNING! This chapter contains gratuitous amounts of intense stupidity, possible implied RoyEd we'll have to see I'm not sure yet, a miniskirt (as promised to RukiaKuchikiRoyAi) and was written while angry, hungry, tired, and soaking wet from having walked home in flash flood tornado whatever weather. And it's probably as short as Ed is tall.**

**This chapter was brought to you today by Philip. My talking creeper-stache.**

**Something random: the thunder that just happened shook my whole house TT - TT**

* * *

The Golden Trio and the huge group of tagalongs quickly searched for a way to get to Malfoy Manor as quickly as possible. After however long it was that they searched, they decided to take the thestrals, and it was quite amusing to watch those who couldn't see them try to climb up and sit on one.

Roy stared at the thestral, eyebrow raised. He turned to the group of kids and pointed at the creature behind him.

"What is that thing?"

"Thats a thestral." Harry said, remembering way back when when Luna had 'convinced him he's not crazy'. "You can see them?"

"Yeah. Why? Should I not be able to?"

"Well no it's just...only people who have seen someone die can see them. If...If you don't mind me asking...who did you see die?" Roy just smiled sadly at him.

"Many people. The first being my master, the rest having died by my hand." He climbed on the thestral, ignoring the looks he was getting. "Lets get going. Knowing that midget he's probably doing something stupid right about now."

**Meanwhile, off in the land of Edward Elric unicorns rainbows and butterflies**:

Ed sneezed.

**Back to the present! (or actually a bit further ahead *magical time skipping music goes here*)**

With Roy leading them, the Golden Trio and tagalongers snuck into Malfoy Manor, only to be ambushed by deatheaters. The wizardy chillens pulled out their wands only to be pushed back by Mustang. He snapped his fingers, a wall of flame separating them from the death eaters. However, a spell had made it passed his firey protection and hit him head on(apply directly to the forehead). He turned to find the wizards cracking up laughing and looked down and saw why.

"...Fullmetal was right. I am dead sexy in a miniskirt."

* * *

**And as you can see I still have no idea what the fruk I'm doing. I needed a certain episode of fullmetal to continue this but I, being the idiot I am, accidentally deleted that episode off the DVR. So if any of you alls can give me a fantastical wonderful detailed description of how Dwarf in the Flask became Father that would be real helpful especially cos I can't get to the library any time soon...**

**Anywhoodles to anyone who read everything up at the top give yourself a pat on the back because I think there's more AN than actual story...**

**But yeah. If ya want a chapter that actually makes sense(and I know we all do) I'm gonna need a fantastic wonderful amazingful description!**


	18. I really really do not like this

**Alright peoples I hate to do this, I really, really do but I'm going on hiatus for a while. School is becoming a bit too much for me to handle, so I'm just letting you all know that until I get my grades up I probably wont be updating. Maybe a few updates here and there but probably not often. Thanks for being all supportive or whatever about my writing, I'll study hard and try my best to get better grades before the end of 1st quarter. Thank you all, and farewell for now!**

**~ E.P. Wat.s**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter warnings: possible character death, a cliff hanger, a long ass A/N, and that god ugly creature Voldemort.**

**I'm back! Quarter ends next weekish i think and I only have one c, much better than the Ds I had before.**

**Rereading this whole story I'm like "...If i have writers block why even try?"**

**But yeah. I'm back, and hopefully the next time I cant think of a chapter I'll keep thinking instead of writing words that make no sense.**

**Anyway I'm moving soon so I may not be able to get too much work done on my fanfictions but I'll try.**

**Well now that I shortened this from whats written in my notebook(that A/N's like...2 paragraphs longer...) I present you with something you should have been given a while ago.**

**I don't own either series.**

**Also: If anyone is interested in betaing i would appreciate it. I basically need someone who's willing to help when my brain doesn't spit out ideas, proof read, tell me if what i wrote was good or complete crap, and be the riza hawkeye to my colonel mustang and get my ass in gear when i go with out updating for long periods of time.**

**If you're interested please pm me or let me know in a review. Thank you~**

**also this is not spell checked or anything. if i have a really bad mistake let me know because i cant type and probably wont notice.**

* * *

****Ed watched from the safety of the forest's edge as the death eaters used magic to create the huge transmutation circle around the clenched his fists, his teeth almost grinding against each other in rage. He didn't want to do this, but the people he cared about were in danger.

He glanced up at Hogwarts, feeling incredibly guilty about what he had to do. He felt sick. If he went thorugh with this, hundreds of innocent children would die.

Edward Elric didn't kill innocents.

He swore loudly, punching a nearby tree with his magic new hand. He was surprised none of the wizards noticed.

He looked down at his hand, an idea forming in his mind. He knew the chances of it working were less than five percent, but he knew he had to try. He watched the death eaters finish, and followed them to the center of the circle: the great hall.

He stayed in the middle of the group of wizards, hopefully hidden from everyone inside. He heard screams from students and teachers. Heard them cast spells, only to be stunned or immobalized.

Voldemort entered.

Chaos and panic began.

The death eaters waved their wands, the circle being finished. Voldemort stepped into the middle, holding Dwarf in the Flask. Ed was shoved towards them. He felt everyone's eyes on him, and he began to feel even worse.

"Complete the transmutation." Voldemort said, his voice raspy as ever. Ed glared at him, straightening himself up and looking at the circle. He smirked and pulled out some chalk (it's very handy to come some 24/7) quickly changing a few things.

Before Voldemort or his followers could question his actions, he had clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. He watched the large eye open, the black hands shooting out and clinging to him. He let them pull him in, hoping his plan would work.

* * *

The golden trio, Roy, and followers quickly rushed back to Hogwarts, Roy having scared a more timid death eater into telling him where Ed had been taken. As soon as they were near the castle, Roy jumped off the thestral, not even waiting for it to land.

He ran to the door, throwing it open and running to the great hall. He opened the doors just in time to see the blonde alchemist get swallowed by the blackness. He ran to the center of the circle, falling to his knees.

"Fulmetal!" He shouted, his fists slamming on to the ground. "Damn it! Fullmetal what were you thinking?!" He knew Ed couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. He held his head in his hands, his eyes squeezed shut.

However the second he realized who, or rather what, was standing next to him, his eyes snapped open and his fingers just plain snapped. Had he not dodged, Voldemort would have been singed.

* * *

Ed stood in front of the gate, smirking at Truth.

"Ah, Mister Alchemist~ You never learn do you?"

"Actually, I do. That's why I'm here."

"Oh~? Do you now?" Truth asked, almost mockingly.

"I changed the circle. I've committed a taboo and tried to transmute life. I'm ready to take my punishment on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You give snakey a faulty stone in exchange for all of me."

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait! Hopefully the story will be on track from here on out "^^**

**I wonder how many of you are unsatisfied with this ending...hm...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know I just got back from hiatus but I need to take a break from...everything. I'm moving in two weeks, my depression got really bad, and I've started having panic attacks again, and I just...can't handle...just about anything right now...I feel horrible for this, but I need to do it...better to go on hiatus than just leave you all without saying bye, right? **

**I'm gonna try to get through this so I can come back to you all soon. Thanks for reading, following, faving, reviewing, whatever you did.**

** ~E. P. Wat.s**


	21. Chapter 21

**First of all, Happy Holidays!**

**Second!**

**I'm back! Let us rejoice rejoicingly!**

**Sadly, the notebook with all my new chapters written in it is at my om's place. ...in a box. And we won't have internet there until ..i dunno...March I think (love you comcast *sarcasm*) so yeah I probably won't have the new chapters of anything up for a little while. I'll try to have them up before January, but I make no promises. **

**Thank you for your patience~ *bows***

** ~E. P. Wat.s**


	22. Chapter 22

**rgjdjskdjfjfjdjsn I'm so happy. So many reviews :'D it makes me so happy. Anyway, here's a chapter! Sadly, I must say that this story will be over in two or three chapters. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, eating food, breathing oxygen, all that stuff you did.**

**This was typed on my tablet ans I'm still getting used to using that so there will probably be mistakes, so please excuse them.**

**Also excuse the shortness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these.**

* * *

"A false stone? That would still give him incredible powers. You should know that. You should also know I don't often take requests. What makes you think I will this time?"  
"This." Ed said, holding up the arm Voldemort had given him. "This was made with magic, which I believe is some kind of advanced alchemy. Your gate knew a lot of things, but nothing about this. I'm giving you all of me, and new knowledge. You can't turn that down."  
"As tempting as that is, it isn't much of a punishment if I let you pick, is it? I will however, take that arm. And I can't give you any stone. You used the wrong circle for that. Goodbye mister alchemist." Truth said, grinning.

* * *

The whole great hall could do nothing but watch as the stranger with the blue uniform and white gloves battled it out with the most powerful dark wizard in the world. Most of the students had hid under the tables, and a few of the teachers had followed suit after being unable to stop the fighting.  
Voldemort fired curse after curse at Mustang, who easily avoided and shot back a long column of flame, just barely missing the serpent like man.  
"Hold still so I can burn you!" He shouted, incredibly furious. He blocked another curse by shooting fire at it, causing a poor unfortunate death eater to be hit by both.  
The fighting continued until an eye opened up underneath them, both stepping back.  
Edward was left kneeling in the center of the circle, a bleeding stump where his arm should be. He looked up and smirked at Voldemort.  
"Sorry Moldy. You're plan failed." Voldemort's small beady little eyes filled with rage, and he raised his wand, saying an incantation Ed wasn't familiar with and a green light went straight for him. He rolled to the side at the last second, just before the spell reached him. He had been lucky, and had just barely escaped it.  
However Voldemort wasn't so lucky, and had received multiple columns of flame when he was focused on Ed. The pale snake man was now crumpled up on the ground, burnt to a crisp. He tried hard to lift his arm, but couldn't, his wand falling to the floor and rolling under one of the tables, the kids near it screaming and backing up.  
Ed looked at the Colonel, giving him a face that said 'when the hell did you get here?' Before he passed out from exhaustion, blood loss, and hunger, Voldemort's torture taking it's toll on his body.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so sorry! I know it's been a long time but I have a ton of excuses! Schools been crazy, I got a head injury a few weeks ago, the Canada I roleplay with as Prussia is about to have our baby, utter laziness, and I'm working on my own story, that isn't a fanfiction! Aren't you proud of me~? Anyway, this is, I'm pretty sure, the last chapter of A Long Year. And once I finish this, that means I can start another story! And I had two stories I wanted to do a while ago, but completely forgot about so I'm not gonna do them. (Shame. One was Yullen.) Anyway, I'm thinking of doing a Kingdom Hearts Harry Potter xover because I've read a lot of good ones lately. And/or, a sequel to this. If you'd like a sequel tell me! Otherwise, it's more like a cliff hanger ending. **  
**Enjoy this long overdue chapter! (Sorry it's short...wrote this at 11:30 at night...)**  
**I don't own~ : ' D**

Edward pulled on his red coat with a bit of difficulty, still having only one arm to work with. He struggled to get it fully on, pausing when he heard a chuckle behind him.  
"Need some help there, pipsqueak?" He scowled, turning around to face his superior.  
"No, I don't. AND I'M NOT SHORT, DAMMIT!" He shouted, grabbing a nearby object and throwing it at the flame alchemist.  
"Really? Because I'd say you were. Very short." Edward shook his head, feeling too tired to argue.  
"Sleep with both eyes open, Colonel." He warned, giving Mustang a rude hand gesture.  
"Ooo, I'm so scared." Roy said sarcastically.  
"Whatever. Now come on. Let's get going. Dumbledore wants to speak with us before we go." Roy nodded, picking up Ed's back.  
"Come on then Fullmetal."

Ed and Roy stood by the front doors, waiting for Dumbledore to come out of the Great Hall. When he did, his eyes twinkling like Armstrong's face, Ed decided to speak first.  
"Hey uh thanks for letting me teach here. It was actually more fun than I thought. These wizard kids are hopeless when it comes to alchemy, but they're pretty nice people." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Albus chuckled softly.  
"Yes, I suppose they are. It has been an honor to have you here, Edward Elric. Now then, before you leave, we have important business to discuss."  
"Moldy?" Ed asked, hoping he was wrong and that snake - man wasn't like the homonculi.  
"Unfortunately, yes. He may have been defeated this time, but he will be back."  
"How?" Mustang asked, astonished. "We saw him die. There's no way. Unless...No. Fullmetal, he never got a stone right?" Ed shook his head.  
"No stone."  
"Correct. He doesn't have a stone. But he once did something that gave him the ability to live longer than many of us. He split his soul into seven pieces, and scattered them around the world. He has a few more pieces left. He will be back."  
"Dammit. I thought we were done with that twisted bastard." Ed grumbled.  
"Unfortunately, you aren't the only one. Many people will doubt his return. Luckily it could be months, or even years before his return."  
"If he comess back...Just get a hold of us. I'm sure the military wouldn't mind helping, right Colonel?" Roy nodded.  
"Hogwarts has my word that if they need it, the Amestris Military will always give them a hand." He stuck a hand out for Dumbledore to shake. "Lets hope we don't have to see each other too soon." He said, flashing one of his fangirl killing smiles. Dumbledore smiled back, chuckling softly.  
"Yes, lets hope not. Goodbye to the two of you. I hope your journey home goes well."  
"Thanks old man. See ya around." Ed said, begining to walk out the doors, waving over his shoulder.  
- - - - - - - - -

A little while later, even all the way in Hogwarts you could here the sound of someone getting murdered with a wrench, and someone screaming about ruined automail.

- - - - - - - - - - - -  
** And that's it~ thanks so much for reading, reviewing, etc. If you want a sequel, leave a review and let me know. I'll try to figure something out in case anyone does XD well. Until next time! Stay awesome.**

**~ E. P. Wat. s**


	24. Remember, you asked for it

**Wow. Apparently people actually liked this story. *passes out due to happiness* Anyway, a lot of you wanted a sequel. And because I'm in such a good mood from all the reviews asking for one, I'll give you one. I actually _just _finished writing the first chapter, and am about to start the second. I'm actually really excited about this. I will try to get it up soon, (that's what he said *couldn't resist*) but it could take some time. I'm going to ask my sister if I can borrow her laptop tomorrow, and if I can? The last chapter of this will be fixed and the first chapter and maybe the second depending on how much I write tonight will be up. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you stick with me. The sequel will be called Returning the Favor, and I guarentee I'll have it up before March. (Or April. ...or May.) I have a lot planned for it. I hope you all enjoy it! Until next time, your's truly ~ E. P. Wat. s**


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you RukiaKuchikiRoyAi for telling me I hadn't done this yet! I posted the sequel. Go. Read. Be merry. Eat food. Breathe air. All that good stuff. *gives RukiaKuchikiRoyAi a cookie*


End file.
